A Armadilha
by Bela Patty
Summary: Um evento ocorrido entre Milo e Kamus faz o grego mudar completamente. O blog secreto do escorpiano pode revelar o real motivo da mudança. Yaoi. Kamus X Milo.
1. O início de tudo

**A ARMADILHA**

**A Armadilha – Capítulo I - O início de tudo**

_-oOo-_

_Segunda-feira. Santuário. Área de treinamento._

A manhã estava nebulosa e cinzenta, assim como aparentava seu estado de espírito. Não que o cavaleiro de Escorpião fosse uma pessoa sombria e mal-humorada, totalmente o contrário, porém o motivo que o deixava naquela situação era, no mínimo, respeitável.

- Bom dia, Mi. – o pisciano cumprimentou-o com um belo sorriso assim que o grego entrou na arena.

O escorpiano mal olhou para o amigo.

- Nossa! Que mau-humor do cão! O que houve?

- Acho que vou morrer, Dido.

- Como assim, "ACHA QUE VAI MORRER?" – Afrodite praticamente gritou.

- Você acha que vai morrer, Milucho? – Aioria, que estava do lado do sueco, indagou curioso.

- Não acho, Gatinho. – usou o apelido pejorativo para dirigir-se o leonino – Eu **vou**.

- Quem vai morrer? O aracnídeo? Que bom. Um pentelho a menos. – Máscara da Morte aproximou-se.

- É sério. – o escorpiano falou com a expressão carregada.

- Mi, quem te disse que você vai morrer? – o sueco questionou – Alguém te ameaçou?

- Aposto que foi a _Jara_. – o canceriano arriscou – Uma vez ela disse: "se eu souber que é o Milo quem apronta comigo, ele está morto!". – o italiano imitou o jeito da mulher falar e ele, Afrodite e o leonino caíram na gargalhada.

_Jara_ era o diminutivo de jararaca. O canceriano referia-se à cozinheira, dona Antures, apelidada desta forma "carinhosa" por Kanon – quem mais atormentava com a coitada – que chegou a jogar, sem que ela visse, um besouro enorme no caldeirão de sopa só para tirar a mulher do sério.

- Não, Máscara. Eu não estou brincando. Eu vou mesmo morrer.

As risadas cessaram.

- Você vai morrer, Milucho? – Kanon chegou ao grupo.

- Vou. – respondeu abatido.

- Cazzo!! Pára de fazer cara de "Oh! Está chegando o fim-do-mundo!" e desembucha o que está pegando. – o canceriano disse sem muita paciência.

O grego deu um suspiro antes de falar.

- Vocês sabem que a Atena me designou para uma tarefa na Espanha, não sabem? – os outros assentiram positivamente – Então, eu embarco na segunda-feira que vem. – deu uma pausa – A princípio eu estava confiante e me senti honrado por ter sido escolhido para este trabalho, mas esta noite eu tive um pesadelo macabro.

- E o que isso tem a ver com quererem te matar?

- Tudo, Ória. No meu sonho um cara todo vestido de negro, assim, parecendo um daqueles cavaleiros negros do Senhor dos Anéis, se aproxima de mim durante a noite, diz em espanhol que vai tirar de mim o que eu menos uso, enfia a mão no meu peito e arranca o meu coração.

- Ah, coitadinho! – Máscara da Morte falou zombeteiramente – A criancinha está com medo do bicho-papão. Uuuuhhhh. – o italiano imitou um som fantasmagórico e deu uma sonora gargalhada.

Kanon e Aioria também riram.

- Gente, isso é sério. – Afrodite falou ao ver o semblante nebuloso do escorpiano.

- Eu tenho **certeza** que vou morrer.

- Milo, desencana. Foi só um sonho.

- Não foi só um sonho, Kanon. Vai acontecer alguma coisa ruim. Eu **sei**.

- Será que você também não quer adivinhar os números da loteria? – o canceriano sugeriu.

- Ei! Vocês vão treinar ou vão ficar de papo, como um bando de fofoqueiras? – Shura perguntou ao grupo, aproximando-se – O Saga já está com um bico deste tamanho de chamar vocês.

Os cavaleiros se dispersaram, participando do treino. O escorpiano continuou tenso. Algo estava para acontecer e isso era certo.

_-oOo-_

_Quarta-feira. Escadarias do templo de Escorpião._

Durante a semana as coisas não ficaram mais amenas para o grego. Quanto menos tempo faltava para sua viagem, mais preocupado este ficava.

Ele e o francês estavam sentados nas escadarias de seu templo, conversando sobre este assunto.

- Você parece nervoso como um gato de rabo grande numa sala cheia de cadeiras-de-balanço. – Kamus disse ao amigo

- Filosofia de botequim. – replicou irritadiço – Aonde você ouviu esta mxxxx?

- Sei lá. Talvez em algum filme... (1) – respondeu pensativo.

- Kamye, eu estou falando sério. Você não está entendendo a gravidade da situação.

- Milo, isso tudo é pura bobagem. Somos cavaleiros e não videntes. Nosso destino está selado pela devoção à Atena. A morte não deve ser temida. Um cavaleiro bem preparado não tem medo do inimigo.

- Mas Kamye, não me sinto despreparado e nem com medo do inimigo. Só não quero ir para a Espanha.

- Por causa de um sonho ridículo.

- Você concordaria comigo se você tivesse visto o jeito que eu morri. – levantou-se e abriu os braços teatralmente.

- Eu **já sei** como você morreu. Você já contou esta história mais de mil vezes: seu inimigo se aproxima, diz que vai tirar de você o que você menos usa e arranca seu coração. – deu uma pequena pausa – Humpf! Fala sério. Deixe de ser cabeça-oca, Milo. Pára de se encher de superstições e crenças infantis.

O grego virou-se para o outro e cerrou os olhos.

- **Muito obrigado**, Kamus. – falou com ironia – Ajudou **bastante** saber que meus medos são uma completa **idiotice** para o meu amigo. Tenha uma **boa** noite. – disse e retirou-se para dentro de seu templo.

O francês ficou parado do lado de fora, pensativo. O escorpiano estava muito tenso e satirizar seus temores não resolveria o problema. Felizmente o grego só embarcaria segunda. Havia tempo para conversar e desfazer as más impressões causadas por suas atitudes.

_-oOo-_

_Sexta-feira. Templo de Aquário._

Kamus entrou no quarto e olhou para o relógio. Passava das dez da noite. Momentaneamente pensou no escorpiano. Ainda não conseguira falar com ele e desculpar-se. Decidiu visitar o grego no dia seguinte.

Sentou-se em sua cama e pegou o livro que estava em sua cabeceira. Virava a terceira página quando sentiu o cosmo do amigo na entrada da casa de Aquário.

- Ok, Milo. – disse a si mesmo – Você veio me obrigar a te pedir desculpas. Tudo bem. – levantou-se e foi ver o que o outro cavaleiro queria.

-o-

Encontrou o escorpiano dentro de seu templo, parado.

O grego era um homem bonito, mas naquela noite estava vestido para matar. O jeans justo realçava seu corpo atlético e a camisa rosa bebê destacava seu bronzeado natural; o perfume que exalava era viril e provocante e os cabelos azulados caiam sobre o tecido claro em belos cachos; os olhos azul-céu pareciam mais brilhantes que o normal e a boca entreaberta o deixava repleto de sensualidade.

"Acho que é isso que as mulheres chamam de _deus grego_". – pensou sobre o amigo.

- Milo, foi bom você aparecer. Precisamos conversar.

O outro permaneceu calado apenas aproximando-se um pouco.

- Sobre o que aconteceu na quarta-feira, eu... não deveria ter dito aquilo.

O francês percebeu o grego um tanto ofegante. Talvez por este motivo sua boca estivesse entreaberta. Porém seus olhos também não estavam mais brilhantes: estavam vidrados.

- Milo, você está bem?

O escorpiano permaneceu calado, apenas chegando mais perto.

- Milo, fale comigo, você está bem?

O grego não respondeu. Aproximou-se do aquariano, segurou-lhe gentilmente o rosto e beijou-o na boca.

Tudo foi tão rápido que Kamus demorou alguns segundos para se dar conta dos acontecimentos. Porém, quando isso ocorreu, empurrou o escorpiano, aumentou o cosmo e aplicou-lhe um soco com força, derrubando-o no chão.

O sangue do francês fervia. Estava completamente alterado. Sentira o hálito forte de bebida emanado pelo grego, mas se Milo queria brincar consigo, ia ver o que era brincar. Elevando ainda mais o cosmo, o cavaleiro de Aquário colocou-se em posição de luta e esperou o outro se levantar.

Com os olhos crispados, o aquariano continuava aguardando. Assim que o outro se aproximasse, ou lhe dirigisse a palavra, levaria um soco que atravessaria a parede. Mas o grego permaneceu no chão, ofegante, cabeça baixa, cabelos escondendo o rosto. Muitos segundos depois se levantou, no entanto não olhou para o amigo, ficando de costas.

- Me desculpa. – disse e saiu rapidamente do templo de Aquário.

Kamus continuou preparado para socá-lo, mas ele não voltou.

-o-

No dia seguinte nem o francês saiu de casa, nem o escorpiano apareceu para se explicar. Milo viajou na segunda-feira de madrugada para a Espanha sem falar com o aquariano. Depois disso mais de duas semanas se passaram. Desde então nenhuma notícia sobre o grego tinha sido recebida.

_-oOo-_

_Templo de Aquário. Vinte dias depois da partida do escorpiano. Manhã de sábado._

Kamus não era de acordar muito tarde, mas como não marcara nenhum compromisso naquela manhã, permitiu-se esparramar-se na cama e dormir um pouco mais. Seus olhos finalmente se abriram quando o relógio marcava oito e treze. Estava para virar para o outro lado e continuar seu descanso quando lembrou-se que deveria limpar sua armadura.

- Hummmm. – esticou o corpo todo, espreguiçando e criando disposição para se levantar – Bem que agora poderia ser seis da manhã.

Ainda estava sonolento quando escorregou para fora da cama e seguiu até a suíte. Lavou o rosto e começou a pensar em algo para comer.

-o-

O trabalho foi árduo porque a armadura tinha vários detalhes. Porém, ao término do serviço avaliou o resultado e sorriu.

- Perfeita, como a armadura do defensor de Aquário deve ser. – orgulhou-se de seu próprio capricho.

Deixou o material de limpeza em lugar apropriado e seguiu para o banho.

-o-

O francês estava na suíte, terminando de pentear os longos cabelos, quando ouviu alguém chamá-lo. Foi até a entrada de seu templo e encontrou o cavaleiro de Peixes.

- Bom dia, Kamus. – o sueco cumprimentou-o com seriedade.

- Bom dia, Dido. Que cara é essa? Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Preciso falar com você sobre o Milo.

A menção do nome do escorpiano o remeteu a lembranças recentes.

- O que você quer falar sobre ele? – perguntou com o humor um tanto alterado.

O sueco não respondeu. Apenas entregou-lhe um envelope.

- O que é isso? – o francês questionou.

- Uma carta que o Milo deixou antes de partir. Eu deveria entregá-la a você, caso ele morresse na Espanha.

- ELE MORREU? – gritou, com o coração quase parando.

- Não. Eu fui até a casa dele hoje cedo. Ele está vivo.

- O Milo, acordando cedo no final de semana? – sorriu.

- E pode apostar que essa não é a única coisa estranha que ele anda fazendo. – replicou com seriedade.

- Como assim? Que tipo de coisas estranhas ele anda fazendo?

- Você percebeu que ele está no Santuário há quatro dias?

- Quatro dias?! – duvidou – Se ele está há tanto tempo no Santuário, por que não participa dos treinos?

- Que tal começar perguntando o porquê de não sentirmos seu cosmo?

- Tem razão. – disse depois de concentrar-se um pouco - Não sinto seu cosmo em Escorpião. Tem certeza que ele está lá?

- Ele está escondendo o cosmo.

- **O quê**? – surpreendeu-se – Escondendo o cosmo? Mas por quê?

- Justamente por isso vim falar com você e te entregar esta carta. Hoje cedo fui levar umas flores para o Shaka e quando eu voltava senti um cosmo muito fraco em Escorpião. Eu sabia que o Milo estava na Espanha por este motivo entrei no templo sem pedir permissão, pronto para expulsar o invasor. Nem acreditei quando dei de cara com ele em meio a um monte de papéis, fotos e outras coisas. Eu me desculpei, dizendo não ter percebido que era ele e ele respondeu que isso era natural, já que estava escondendo o cosmo.

- Dido, isso não tem o menor sentido. Por que ele faria uma coisa dessas?

- Segundo o próprio, para que algumas pessoas não soubessem que ele estava de volta.

- Como é? Ele está doido?

- Com certeza está, porque quando perguntei que pessoas eram estas que "não deveriam saber que ele estava de volta", ele respondeu que isso não importava e o que realmente importava era conseguir terminar sua "_mudança de vida_".

- Como assim, terminar sua "_mudança de vida_"?

- Fiz várias perguntas a este respeito, mas só recebi respostas evasivas.

- Ele não te disse nada?

- Não e como percebi que ele não ia esclarecer esse mistério, tentei outra tática, a da aproximação: falei que eu estava preocupado com ele, que ficamos sem notícia dele este tempo todo, que eu estava feliz por ele não morrer na Espanha. Coisas deste tipo.

- E o que ele falou?

- Nada. Ele ficou calado.

- Ele não te disse nada?

- A única coisa que disse foi: "Você entregou aquela carta para o Kamus?"

- Esta carta? – perguntou, levantando o envelope.

- Sim. Esta carta.

- E o que você disse?

- Que não tinha entregado.

- E o que ele te falou?

- Disse para eu queimar a carta e não falar com ninguém sobre esse assunto.

- Humm. – retrucou e ficou pensativo.

- Eu puxei conversa com ele, Kamye, tentei entender o que estava acontecendo, mas só o que ele fez foi inventar uma desculpa esfarrapada para me fazer sair de Escorpião. – deu uma pequena pausa – Eu estou muito preocupado, Kamus. O Milo não é de agir deste jeito. Foi por isso que voltei até meu templo, peguei a carta e vim falar com você.

- E o que você espera que eu faça?

- Não sei. Vocês sempre foram muito amigos. Quem sabe o conteúdo desta carta não esclareça alguma coisa?

- É. Talvez. – pegou a carta e abriu. Tirou de lá uma folha com duas únicas palavras escritas: "_Me perdoe_".

- E então? Ajudou?

- Não, Dido. Nada.

- Você não pode ir até lá e falar com ele?

- Falar com ele? Falar o quê?

- Sei lá. Tenta entender o que está se passando.

- Dido, eu não sei.

- Kamye, eu não viria até a sua casa contar toda esta história e nem te daria a carta que o Milo me mandou destruir se eu não estivesse extremamente preocupado. Para que esconder que está no Santuário?

- É. Isso é bem estranho.

- Isso não é estranho. Isso é um **absurdo**! – deu uma pausa – Por favor, Kamye. O único que pode fazer alguma coisa é você. Pela amizade que vocês têm um pelo outro.

O aquariano ficou algum tempo pensativo.

- Ok, Afrodite. Eu vou.

_-oOo-_

_Templo de Escorpião.._

O francês entrou cuidadosamente na oitava casa e chamou o dono, mas não obteve resposta. Concentrou o cosmo e percebeu-o no quarto. O cosmo do escorpiano realmente estava muito enfraquecido.

Kamus seguiu até a entrada do dormitório. A porta estava aberta e o grego de costas. Havia algumas caixas abertas pelo chão, além de vários papéis espalhados. Teve a impressão de ouvi-lo fungar e chamou-o.

- Milo?

O outro se virou, mas rapidamente colocou a mão no rosto, baixando a cabeça, escondendo-se em seus cabelos.

- Kamus! – disse nervosamente – Estou aqui arrumando algumas coisas e espirrando por causa do pó.

- Colocando a casa em ordem? – perguntou entrando no quarto – Parece até uma "_mudança_". – comentou com segundas intenções. Quem sabe o grego não esclarecia alguma coisa?

- E é. É uma "_mudança de atitude_". Estou me desfazendo de algumas coisas. A gente precisa se livrar do passado para ser feliz, não?

O francês se aproximou um pouco.

- Fique à vontade. – o grego disse com a mão em frente ao rosto – Vou lavar as mãos e os olhos irritados pelo pó e já volto. – entrou na suíte e fechou a porta.

O aquariano observou o lugar com desconfiança. Será que teve mesmo a impressão de vê-lo chorando?

Desviou sua atenção para as caixas abertas. Eram três. Aproximou-se. Em uma leu "_Coisas Antigas II_" e na outra "_Coisas Antigas I_". Entretanto, uma em especial chamou-lhe a atenção. Estava semi-fechada e lia-se "_Não abrir nunca mais_". O francês olhou para a porta da suíte. Permanecia fechada e era possível ouvir o barulho da água correndo. Aproximou-se e levantou a tampa. Viu alguns cartões de aniversário e várias fotos suas. Em algumas aparecia sozinho, em outras estava com os cavaleiros e havia uma foto por cima de todas – especialmente bonita – em que apareciam ele e Milo sorrindo, lado a lado.

Observou rapidamente o conteúdo das outras caixas. Fotos dos outros dourados, cadernos, papéis. Curiosamente, **todas** as suas fotos e **tudo** o que remetia a si estavam no "_Não abrir nunca mais_".

Ouviu a torneira fechar e deixou as caixas na mesma posição, saindo de perto delas.

- Estou arrumando minhas coisas. – o grego sorriu forçadamente – Você sabe como sou desorganizado. Uma hora eu precisava fazer isso.

- "_Não abrir nunca mais_"? – leu, fingindo curiosidade.

- É. – deu um sorriso amarelo – Cenas de um passado que eu preciso enterrar.

- Enterrar? – aproximou-se. – Realmente devem ter coisas bem ruins aqui dentro.

- Nada de mais. – ficou na frente da caixa – Apenas coisas velhas e cheias de pó. Um veneno para quem tem rinite.

- Claro. – falou pouco convencido.

- E você, como está? – sorriu mais uma vez forçadamente – Faz tempo que não nos vemos.

- É. Faz mesmo. – assentiu – Mas estou bem.

- Que bom. – disse olhando para baixo.

- Milo, – aproximou-se um pouco – sobre o que aconteceu no meu templo antes de você viajar...

- Aquilo? – sorriu nervosamente – Não ligue. Foi uma brincadeira de mau gosto. Mas não vai acontecer novamente. Juro não beber mais daquele jeito. – ficou sério e continuou a olhar para baixo.

- Acho que eu exagerei, eu...

- Tudo bem, Kamus. Eu entendo perfeitamente. – olhou para o outro – Foi tudo culpa minha. Eu fiquei tão impressionado achando que ia morrer na Espanha que... – olhou rapidamente para os lábios do francês e desviou o olhar – ...que exagerei na bebida. – voltou a olhar para baixo.

O aquariano não comentou nada. Apenas ficou calado, observando o amigo.

- Kamus, é... eu... eu ainda tenho muito para arrumar e não quero que você fique cheio de pó. Não podemos nos falar outra hora? Eu te ligo no final de semana.

O escorpiano permaneceu com o semblante sério, sem encarar o outro.

- Claro. – o francês deu uma última olhada no quarto e saiu.

O final de semana acabou e o grego não o chamou para conversar.

_-oOo-_

_Duas semanas depois..._

Nas semanas seguintes os dourados perceberam várias mudanças no comportamento do escorpiano. De falante passara a calado, de alegre a sério.

Kanon, Aldebaran, Aioria, Máscara da Morte, Kamus e Shura estavam conversando quando o pisciano se aproximou.

- Galera, o que está acontecendo com o Milo? – Afrodite perguntou – Antes dele ir para a Espanha sempre tomava banho no vestiário, agora só toma em casa. Antes de ir para a Espanha ele subia comigo, com o Shu ou com o Kamye até Escorpião. Agora mal acaba o treino e ele se afasta rapidamente, cheio de desculpas para não aceitar a companhia de ninguém, e segue sozinho até seu templo.

- Será que ele foi abduzido, é um clone ou um espião disfarçado? – Kanon sugeriu.

- Também não é pra tanto, maluco. – o italiano respondeu.

- Mas Mask, eu **nunca **vi o Milo ficar em casa no final de semana e nem ficar calado nos treinos.

- Tem razão, Kanon. Antes ele chegava e ficava soltando piadinha para todo mundo. Agora ele chega e fica mudo. Isso é praticamente um milagre. – o brasileiro confirmou.

- Quem sabe durante a estadia na Espanha ele não bateu a cabeça? Pode ser amnésia. – o pisciano sugeriu.

- Pára de ver tantos filmes, cabecinha de vento! – Máscara da Morte atacou – Isso aqui é realidade e não aquelas histórias melosas que se passam em Hollywood. Amnésia não existe.

- Sorte sua eu estar de bom-humor, ou te mostraria quem tem a cabeça de vento. – o sueco respondeu – E qual o problema? Antes de ser cavaleiro o Milo é um ser humano. Por que ele não poderia apresentar os sintomas de alguma doença? E se for depressão?

- Um cavaleiro deprimido? Sem essa, Dido. – Shura concordou com o italiano.

- Bem, ele está mesmo muito diferente. Antes falava um monte de bobagens e chamava todo mundo por apelido ou diminutivo. Agora ele está mais sério que o Kamus. – Aldebaran comentou.

- Mas eu também não sou tão sério assim.

- Nos treinos é, Kamye. Já o Milo, nunca foi. Nem nos treinos.

- Será que ele está apaixonado? – Afrodite sugeriu.

- Apaixonado? – o leonino perguntou pouco convencido – Ele me parece mais triste do que feliz.

- Tem razão, Ória. Está mais para desiludido. – o pisciano complementou – Talvez nosso amigo esteja passando por uma forte desilusão amorosa.

O francês ouviu e ficou pensativo enquanto olhava para as escadarias e via o escorpiano subindo sozinho até seu templo.

-o-

Depois de estudar o comportamento do grego por mais alguns dias, o aquariano resolveu interceptá-lo assim que ele chegou à arena. Precisava tirar aquela história a limpo.

- Bom dia, Milo.

- Bom dia, Kamus.

- Vamos subir juntos hoje?

- Hoje? – perguntou incerto – Eu... preciso conversar com o Afrodite. Não sei se vai dar.

- Eu posso te esperar.

- Vai demorar. Não quero te atrasar.

- Não será incômodo nenhum esperar.

- É melhor marcarmos para outro dia. Hoje acho que não vai dar. – disse, sem olhar nos olhos do aquariano.

- Tudo bem, Milo. Então fica para outro dia. – disse e saiu de perto do grego.

-o-

O leonino ia fazer par com o sueco nos treinos quando Kamus se aproximou.

- Aioria, você se importaria se eu ficasse com o Dido hoje?

- Claro que não, Kamye. Fique à vontade.

- Dido, – o francês disse assim que o grego se retirou – o Milo vai conversar com você quando acabar o treino. Preciso de um favor.

- O quê?

- Descubra o que aconteceu para ele ficar assim tão diferente.

- Ele está muito arisco. Não sei se vai querer falar. Já tentei daquela vez e não deu certo.

- Vamos lá, Dido. Você é esperto e se dá muito bem com ele.

- Ok, Kamye. Vou tentar. Vou fazer o melhor.

- Isso, garoto! Assim é que se fala. – sorriu.

-o-

Ao final do treino Milo aproximou-se do pisciano.

- Afrodite, posso conversar com você?

- Claro.

Os dois se afastaram um pouco.

- Você conhece algum remédio para dormir?

- Nossa, Mi, por quê?

- Minha insônia pegou de vez. O remédio antigo não adianta mais e não quero ir ao médico. Tenho receio da Atena descobrir e ficar brava comigo.

- Mi, e desde quando cuidar da saúde a deixaria brava?

- Sei lá. – disse desanimado.

- Eu acho que você está muito tenso com alguma coisa que aconteceu **antes** da sua ida à Espanha. Este é o seu problema.

- Talvez. – disse melancólico.

- O que você tem, Mi? Estamos muito preocupados. Todos estão comentando que você está estranho.

- Eu não tenho nada. – replicou com o olhar vazio – Estou ótimo.

- Você não me parece ótimo.

- Mas estou, Afrodite. Estou até escrevendo um blog. – sorriu forçadamente.

- Um blog?

- É. É como um diário, só que fica em um site.

- Eu sei o que é um blog e... – calou-se e sorriu – Que bom. Isso pode fazer muito bem para você. Vai ser bom colocar para fora aquilo que te chateia. – deu uma pequena pausa – Em qual site é?

- Prefiro não dizer. Não me sinto à vontade para partilhar isso com os outros.

- Prefere partilhar isso com estranhos a partilhar com amigos?

- Não estou usando meu nome. Ninguém sabe que sou eu.

- Bem, talvez isso seja um bom meio de se livrar dos medos e frustrações. Mas se quiser falar sobre o assunto...

O grego ficou calado e olhando para baixo.

- Milo, eu sei que você não está bem. Você não quer conversar sobre isso?

- Não, Afrodite.

- Tem certeza? Você sabe como eu me preocupo com você.

- Obrigado, Afrodite, mas tenho certeza.

- ARRE!! – irritou-se – Pára de me chamar de Afrodite que me dá nos nervos! Você nunca me chamou assim. Você sempre me chamou de Dido!

- Foi mal. – ficou olhando para baixo.

- Não, Mi. – abraçou o amigo – Desculpa. Você está passando uma fase difícil e eu fico cheio de histórias só porque você me chamou de Afrodite. – sorriu – Esse é o meu nome, não?

- Sim, é. – olhou para o pisciano, permanecendo sério – E se você souber de algum remédio bom, me avise.

- Leite quente.

O grego sorriu. Pela primeira vez, o que pareceu ser um sorriso sincero.

- Obrigado pela dica, – deu uma pequena pausa – Dido.

- Disponha. – o sueco replicou com um belo sorriso.

- Vou nessa. Tchau. – despediu-se um tanto sem jeito e seguiu em direção às escadarias.

O pisciano observou com tristeza o amigo afastar-se.

-o-

Kamus, que ficara esperando a conversa acabar, aguardava o escorpiano para subir com ele até seu templo.

- Que bom que você está subindo, Milo. Vou com você.

O grego travou.

- Humm... acabei de lembrar que eu esqueci algumas coisas no vestiário. Preciso voltar.

- Eu volto com você.

- Não, Kamus. Não se incomode. Eu ainda vou tomar banho.

- Tomar banho?

- É.

- No vestiário? – indagou descrente. Depois que voltara da Espanha Milo não tomara banho um dia sequer no vestiário. Só tomava banho em sua casa.

- Sim.

- Ok, Milo. Como preferir. – disse com certa desconfiança – Vou subir. – deu uma pausa – Podemos subir juntos outro dia.

- Claro. Podemos sim.

- Obviamente. – disse pouco convencido.

_-oOo-_

_Templo de Aquário. Tempos depois._

Kamus chegou em casa, preparou algo para comer, esperou alguns minutos e ligou para o pisciano.

- E aí, Dido? O que você descobriu?

- Ele veio me pedir remédio para dormir.

- Ué, e os remédios que ele tomava?

- Não fazem mais efeito.

- Viciou.

- Talvez.

- E por que ele não vai a um médico?

- Não quer que Atena saiba que ele não está bem.

- Teimoso.

- Estou com medo, Kamye. Acho que ele está em depressão profunda.

- Por quê? Ele te falou que está? – perguntou com ansiedade.

- Não. Parece que ele não confia mais em mim, mas descobri uma coisa. Ele mantém um blog.

- Um blog? Ótimo! Vamos entrar no site e descobrir o que está acontecendo.

- Ele não quis me dizer o site.

- Você perguntou?

- Claro, Kamye, mas ele não quis dizer.

- Logo imaginei. – ficou pensativo.

- Ele revelou que não está usando o nome dele. Tenho certeza que está escondendo alguma coisa.

- Concordo.

- Mais tarde vou tentar procurar alguma coisa na internet.

- Ok. Vou procurar também. Quem encontrar primeiro avisa o outro.

- Fechado. Tchau, Kamye.

- Tchau, Dido.

-o-

O francês foi para seu quarto e ligou o computador. Entrou em um site de busca e começou a caçada. Primeiro digitou "_Santuário_" e "_Milo_", mas não achou nada que valesse a pena. Tentou "_Santuário_", "_Escorpião_". Também nada.

Várias tentativas depois o aquariano sorriu. Foi com "_Grécia_" e "_Espanha_" que achou o que queria. Alguém intitulado Uxxo08 contava que morava na Grécia, em uma espécie de vila, com mais dez amigos, deveria ir à Espanha a trabalho e em um pesadelo horrível era assassinado na Espanha.

- Uxxo, Ucho, Milucho, 08, 8º templo. – sorriu – Te achei.

_Nota da autora – Explicação_

( 1 ) Esta frase foi utilizada pela Vampira no desenho X-Men Animated Series.


	2. Descobertas

**A ARMADILHA**

**A Armadilha – Capítulo II – Descobertas**

_No capítulo anterior_:_ Milo tem um pesadelo terrível sobre sua viagem à Espanha. Kamus faz um comentário insensível sobre a insegurança do amigo e se arrepende. O grego vai até o templo de Aquário, mas ao invés de forçar o francês a se desculpar, beija-o na boca. Kamus fica enfurecido com a atitude do escorpiano e o repele com um soco. Milo vai para a Espanha e retorna com atitudes muito estranhas, deixando todos sem saber o que houve. O grego fala para Afrodite que está mantendo um blog secreto e o sueco conta a descoberta ao aquariano. Kamus faz uma busca na internet para encontrar o tal blog._

_-oOo-_

_(final do capítulo anterior)_

O francês foi para seu quarto e ligou o computador. Entrou em um site de busca e começou a caçada. Primeiro digitou "Santuário" e "Milo", mas não achou nada que valesse a pena. Tentou "Santuário", "Escorpião". Também nada.

Várias tentativas depois o aquariano sorriu. Foi com "Grécia" e "Espanha" que achou o que queria. Alguém intitulado Uxxo08 contava que morava na Grécia, em uma espécie de vila, com mais dez amigos, deveria ir à Espanha a trabalho e em um pesadelo horrível era assassinado na Espanha.

- Uxxo, Ucho, Milucho, 08, 8º templo. – sorriu – Te achei.

_-oOo-_

_Templo de Aquário..._

Satisfeito com suas pesquisas iniciais, o francês levantou-se, foi até o telefone, pegou-o e levou-o até o computador. Ligaria para o sueco assim que confirmasse o grego como o tal Uxxo08. Se Milo pensava que poderia se esconder, estava completamente enganado.

Clicou no perfil do autor do blog e iniciou a leitura.

"_O que posso dizer de mim? Como pretendo ficar no anonimato, posso dizer que tenho mais de vinte anos, sou alto, cabelos longos e cacheados, pele bronzeada, olhos azuis e me considero um cara bem bonito. Ao menos é o que falam por aí (rsrs)._

_Moro na Grécia, em uma espécie de vila, com mais dez amigos e tenho uma profissão pouco comum, mas gosto bastante do que faço."_

- Tenho certeza. – o aquariano disse a si mesmo – É ele.

"_Sou baladeiro e muito bem humorado, quer dizer, eu era, mas isso foi antes de fazer a maior burrada da minha vida."_

O comentário o intrigou. O que o escorpiano queria dizer com aquilo? A princípio ficou curioso, no entanto logo esboçou um sorriso. Este era um segredo em vias de ser descoberto.

Retomou a leitura.

"_Nota do autor__: Quero avisar que não postarei as informações neste blog por data e sim pela quantidade de dias a partir do meu retorno à Grécia. Então, como este é o primeiro dia, ele será o "Dia 01"_

_Dia 01_

_Talvez eu deva começar este blog respondendo uma pergunta: "Por que estou contando estas coisas aqui?" Na verdade eu não sei. Talvez porque eu não tenha mais ninguém para dividir minha angústia e isso está acabando comigo._

_Para que todos entendam, acho melhor começar do começo. _

_O início de tudo se deu na minha infância. Eu estava com 5 anos (Calma, pessoal. Não vou despejar aqui minha biografia. Prometo que a história será curta) quando conheci a pessoa mais fascinante de toda a minha vida. Ela era bonita, inteligente, culta e o melhor: gostava de mim. Preciso dizer que nos tornamos amigos? _

_Crescemos juntos, partilhamos muita coisa legal e quanto mais o tempo passava, maior ficava minha admiração por ela. Até que um dia, durante minha adolescência, me descobri apaixonado._

_Não sou uma pessoa tímida, mas o amor intimida. Nunca tive coragem de me declarar, até porque não seria uma coisa simples me declarar a ela, e guardei isso comigo durante anos."_

- Então ele está apaixonado. – o aquariano constatou – Deve estar falando de uma amazona. Por isso seria difícil declarar-se. – disse a si mesmo, concentrando-se nesta verdade.

"_Um dia esta pessoa foi embora e meu coração se quebrou em mil pedaços. Eu lamentei sua perda durante meses até que, como mágica, ela reapareceu. Eu fiquei tão contente que nem consigo dizer o quanto. Imaginei ser uma chance dada pelos céus para que eu me declarasse. Bolei vários planos, mas sempre na hora H, quando ficávamos frente a frente, eu simplesmente emudecia. E nisso, mais tempo se passou._

_Eu me preparei durante meses, sempre fazendo novos planos para me declarar, quando recebi uma notícia da minha chefe: eu deveria ir à Espanha a trabalho. Normal, muitos diriam. E realmente seria, se eu não tivesse tido um pesadelo horrível no qual eu era assassinado na Espanha. O assassino, todo vestido de negro, se aproximava, dizia que ia tirar de mim o que eu menos usava, enfiava a mão em meu peito e arrancava meu coração. Completamente macabro, não acham?_

_Não costumo ser supersticioso, mas quase enlouqueci. Primeiro, eu sabia que eu não voltaria vivo da Espanha. Segundo, eu sabia que esta história de não usar o coração significava que eu não estava dando a devida importância aos meus sentimentos. Bem, de um jeito ou de outro, motivado por estas certezas, surgiu a hora de dizer a verdade. Se eu morresse, ao menos teria dito que gostava dessa pessoa._

_Três dias antes da minha viagem tomei um belo banho, me produzi e me perfumei. Eu estava irresistível, mas confesso que nervoso e por isso acabei bebendo um pouquinho demais antes de ir até sua casa. Ela estava tão linda quando me perguntou se eu estava bem. Eu simplesmente não disse nada. Com a coragem imputada pela bebida me aproximei e a beijei."_

Kamus sentiu um arrepio pelo corpo todo. Pela história do grego, a pessoa a qual Milo estava apaixonado só poderia ser...

"_Muitos poderiam pensar que este é o relato de um conto de fadas. Seria. Isso se esta pessoa maravilhosa não fosse um homem (como eu) e amigo de tantas datas."_

- Sou eu. – disse em um sussurro – Ele está falando de **mim**!

O francês levantou-se da cadeira e parou na entrada do quarto. Respirou fundo. Vários períodos de sua vida passaram rapidamente diante de seus olhos. Sorrisos, momentos, olhares, situações, toques, fatos. Tudo isso tinha **uma** pessoa em comum: Milo.

- Era tão óbvio. Como fui cego. – falou com ar de consternação – Tudo o que ele fazia, tudo o que ele dizia...

Deu um suspiro e passou a mão pelo rosto.

- Por Atena, o jeito que ele me olhava, a forma como era atencioso comigo, as coisas que já fez por mim...

Voltou para o computador e pegou o telefone que deixara sobre a mesinha. Ao primeiro número digitado, desligou.

- Não. O Afrodite não pode saber. **Ninguém** pode saber. – falou temeroso.

Olhou para o computador ligado.

- Será que ele diz o meu nome? Será que ele revela que sou eu o cara por quem ele... – calou-se e cerrou os olhos – Milo, seu viadinho filho da pxxx, se você mencionar o meu nome para alguém, eu **acabo com a sua raça**!

Puxou a cadeira e sentou-se resoluto, retomando a leitura.

"_Bem, o beijo durou pouco porque, infelizmente, ele não partilhava da mesma paixão que eu."_

- E pode ter certeza que eu **não **partilho! – falou entre os dentes.

"_Preciso dizer que levei um belo soco? Levei. E depois ele ficou lá, de pé, com os punhos cerrados, esperando eu me levantar do chão, (para vocês verem a força com que ele bateu) pronto para me nocautear."_

- E pode apostar que eu faria isso.

"_Eu continuei ali no chão, caído, com os cabelos escondendo o rosto cheio de vergonha. Não tive coragem de olhar em seus olhos. Levantei-me, pedi desculpas e fui embora rapidamente. Desci em direção à minha casa e me tranquei lá dentro. Três dias depois fui para a Espanha e tudo acabou. Meu peito doía e meu coração estava em frangalhos._

_Deixei uma carta com outro amigo e pedi, caso eu morresse, que a carta fosse entregue ao amigo que eu beijei. A carta? Não continha nada de mais. Apenas duas pequenas palavras, mas de grande significado:"Me perdoe"._

_Isso mesmo. Eu estava pedindo perdão. Pedia porque, apesar de ter conseguido fazer o que eu mais queria desde a minha adolescência, ao invés de realizar um sonho, eu tinha destruído minha realidade. Sempre fomos muito amigos e, depois deste fato, tive medo dele me odiar. Eu tinha sido um grande idiota em beijá-lo."_

- Ainda bem que você sabe disso. – Kamus observou.

"_Ora, que absurdo. Por que eu precisaria beijar a pessoa que eu amava? Quem, em sua sã consciência, faz uma coisa dessas? Não é melhor passar a vida inteira sofrendo calado? Não é melhor guardar isso no lugar mais fundo do coração e levar estes sentimentos para o túmulo? Não é melhor permanecer a vida toda em depressão do que provar um só instante de felicidade? Que mal pode fazer amar e nunca, __**nunca**__, poder revelar isso?_

_Eu não cometi um grande erro. Eu cometi um pecado. O pecado de amar e desejar ser feliz. E para pecados, só resta se arrepender e pedir perdão."_

Kamus respirou fundo depois desta última leitura. Estava sendo agressivo demais. O escorpiano tinha razão. Quando gostamos de alguém queremos partilhar a felicidade com esta pessoa.

"_Como penitência, desejei ardorosamente morrer na Espanha. Mas, para a minha infelicidade, isso não ocorreu. Sendo assim, eu deveria voltar para enfrentar a minha sina e encarar aquele a quem eu amava._

_Eu disse "amava"? Não. Eu não amava. Eu AMO. Para a minha desgraça, eu ainda amo."_

- Que mxxxx. Ele ainda gosta de mim.

"_E na hora em que eu estava no aeroporto, a ponto de entrar no avião que me traria de volta à Grécia, o terror se apossou de mim. Se ele me bateu naquela oportunidade, o que faria ao saber que eu não morri? Claro que eu não poderia pedir que ele me amasse, mas e se ele passasse a me ignorar? E se ele me odiasse pelo que eu fiz?_

_O pavor me dominou. Perdi completamente a coragem. Eu queria fugir._

_Pensei em conversar com minha chefe e pedir demissão. Sair do emprego seria um bálsamo para mim. Por quê? Eu e ele trabalhamos juntos e o vejo praticamente todos os dias."_

- Milo, eu não te odeio. – disse com serenidade – E também não quero que você deixe de ser cavaleiro por minha causa. Você cometeu um erro, tudo bem. Quem não comete?

"_Mas a responsabilidade pesa. Como disse, trabalho em algo pouco comum e não dá simplesmente para abandonar tudo. _

_O fato é que voltei. Não apenas para fingir não amá-lo, ficar indiferente aos meus sentimentos ou fazer de conta que somos apenas amigos. Eu voltei para a minha completa destruição interior._

_Uxxo08"_

Kamus ficou algum tempo parado, pensativo, olhando para o computador. A situação do grego era muito difícil. Gostar de outro homem, sem saber se poderia ou não ser correspondido. Precisar beber para ganhar coragem. Pensar em se demitir do cargo de Cavaleiro, coisa que o escorpiano tinha tanto orgulho em ser.

- Então realmente era isso que o atormentava. Paixão mal resolvida. – comentou em tom de voz baixo, passando para o próximo dia do blog.

"_Dia 02_

_Falei com minha chefe, reportando como minha viagem à Espanha foi bem sucedida, mas não tive coragem de pedir demissão. _

_Acho que sou um frouxo."_

- Não. Você não é frouxo. Você é responsável.

"_Bom, ao menos tive coragem de pedir para voltar ao trabalho apenas na segunda-feira, (eu retornei de viagem na quarta) alegando que precisava descansar um pouco. Ela foi super compreensiva e concordou. Eu também pedi para não comentar nada sobre meu retorno, dizendo estar cansado e não estar preparado para receber visitas, ao menos por enquanto. Claro que o verdadeiro motivo não é esse. Eu preciso de uns dias para pensar como me distanciar deste amor destrutivo e o primeiro passo é afastar quem me faz sofrer._

_Que droga. Estou desesperado. O que devo fazer?_

_Uxxo08"_

- Eu não posso fazer nada, Milo. Eu não gosto de você. Nunca sequer me imaginei com outro homem. Não posso ficar com você só porque você gosta de mim. Por favor, entenda isso.

Enquanto passava para o próximo dia tentava convencer-se que não era culpado pela angústia do grego,.

"_Dia 04_

_Bem, como eu disse antes, sou um cara baladeiro, mas desde o dia do meu retorno eu simplesmente perdi a vontade de fazer qualquer coisa. Nos últimos três dias eu não saí de casa para nada. Passei a maior parte do tempo tentando imaginar como sobreviver aos dias seguintes._

_Felizmente ontem, antes de dormir, depois de passar horas acordado, consegui pensar em algo para resolver meu problema. Coloquei o relógio para despertar hoje bem cedo, peguei três caixas e separei todas as minhas lembranças, tentando me desfazer do passado. Em uma das caixas coloquei a indicação "Não abrir nunca mais". Seria ali que eu deixaria tudo o que me lembrava __**ele**__: fotos, cartões de aniversário com sua letra, bilhetes, recados, enfim, tudo e qualquer coisa que pudesse reavivar minha memória."_

- Eu sabia que a caixa era para mim. – Kamus disse a si mesmo.

"_E eu estava bem no meio dessa "mudança de vida" quando um dos que trabalham comigo (o que ficou com a carta) veio até a minha casa. _

_Primeiro ele brigou comigo por não avisar que eu havia chegado. Depois, passou a me fazer uma série de perguntas para entender o que se passava. Fui evasivo em todas as resposta. Eu adoraria partilhar com ele a dor que destrói meu coração, porque dói muito, mas como? Ele conhece o K (o cara que eu gosto) muito bem."_

- "K"? Então você falou a primeira letra do meu nome! – quis ficar bravo, mas não conseguiu – Ora Kamus, há inúmeras pessoas cujo primeiro nome comece com a letra "K". Até Kanon começa com "K"

"_Acho até que ele desconfia do meu amor pelo K, mas aposto que se eu falasse a verdade ele não me daria esperanças e ainda me aconselharia a desistir, pois, assim como eu, ele sabe que o K é hétero. Talvez eu até esteja precisando ouvir isso, mas vcs sabem como um coração apaixonado é irracional. Além disso, eu ainda mantinha a esperança. Eu só não sabia no quê._

_Mas se eu pensava que a visita de um amigo era ruim, o pior estava por vir. O K veio até a minha casa e me pegou arrumando as caixas. Foi uma desgraça. Ele chegou bem na hora em que eu jogava dentro da caixa "Não abrir nunca mais" a foto que eu mais gosto. Sei que preciso me afastar dele, mas jogar a foto na caixa doeu tanto que foi difícil segurar as lágrimas. Eu não sou um cara muito emotivo, mas desta vez foi barra porque eu estava arrancando os sentimentos do meu peito à força. E o pior foi ele chegar bem nesta hora. _

_Consegui inventar uma história maluca, dizendo que o pó estava irritando meus olhos e me fazendo espirrar. Foi assim que consegui fugir para o banheiro._

_É fácil você fingir seriedade quando quer rir ou irritação quando quer ser gentil, mas é muito difícil fingir-se feliz quando você está destruído por dentro. Pois é. Mal cheguei à suíte e chorei. Chorei mesmo. Igual criança. Ainda mais porque aquilo que eu mais queria esquecer estava diante dos meus olhos, intocável. Era como um castigo para mim."_

- Milucho, por que você se deixa sofrer tanto?

"_Quando eu saí do banheiro ele tentou saber o que havia nas caixas, mas eu não o deixei olhar. Ele se lembrou do beijo e perguntou sobre isso. Eu ia responder, mas olhei para seus lábios. Senti como se uma faca atravessasse meu coração e desviei o olhar. Ele é proibido para mim e preciso me dar conta disso, ainda que doa muito. Respondendo à dúvida dele, menti dizendo que o beijo não passara de uma brincadeira de mau gosto causada por excesso de bebida._

_Percebi que ele queria continuar o assunto, mas eu não. Diante daquela situação desagradável pedi desculpas, disse que aquilo nunca mais ia acontecer e falei para continuarmos a conversa em outra ocasião porque naquele momento eu estava arrumando minhas coisas e levantando muito pó. Foi uma desculpa esfarrapada, mas ele entendeu o recado e foi embora._

_Se ele soubesse o mal que me faz, nunca mais falaria comigo."_

- Ok. Em respeito à nossa amizade vou fazer isso. Vou me afastar de você.

"_Assim que ele saiu eu chorei. Como estou fazendo agora. Lá vou eu, me emocionando de novo. Ultimamente estou assim, uma verdadeira moça, uma manteiga derretida. Alguém sabe se isso é normal?_

_Bom, a parte boa é que acabei de arrumar as caixas. Lacrei bem lacrada e vedei a "Não abrir nunca mais" de todas as formas possíveis. Estou orgulhoso de mim mesmo. (Na verdade isso é uma grande mentira. Não estou orgulhoso nada. Estou em depressão.)"_

- Milo, não faça isso com você. – suplicou.

"_K, eu te amo tanto. Seria profano demais pedir que você me amasse por um único dia? _

_Vou lembrar de pedir isso para um gênio, se por acaso encontrar algum. Alguém aí tem um gênio para me emprestar?_

_Uxxo08"_

O aquariano ficou meditando as últimas frases do amigo. Seria realmente profano? Seria?

Com receio de responder a si próprio, clicou no próximo dia.

"_Dia 10_

_Estou arrasado._

_Caramba, agora até termos gays estou usando: "estou arrasado". Mas estou mesmo. Eu queria que ele se afastasse e parece que ele ouviu meus pensamentos. Hoje ele mal falou comigo. Eu estava junto de outro colega de trabalho quando ele chegou. Ele falou durante um tempão com esse nosso colega e praticamente me ignorou."_

Kamus lembrou-se do ocorrido. Foi uma sexta-feira na qual Mu conversava com Milo. O francês mal deu bom dia para o grego e ficou de papo com o Ariano.

"_Eu me senti pior que cachorro abandonado. A cada passo que eu dava em direção à minha casa parecia que um punhal me atravessava o coração. Doeu demais._

_Uxxo08"_

- Milucho, desculpa. Não foi de propósito. Não foi para te machucar. Juro.

"_Dia 15_

_Quero começar agradecendo o comentário do Tide, um gay-macho, (como ele mesmo se denomina rsrs) que brigou comigo e disse para eu parar de agir que nem uma franga-sentimentalóide._"

Kamus riu com o comentário. Um "_gay-macho"_ falando de uma "_franga-sentimentalóide"_ era, no mínimo, engraçado.

"_Eu sei, Tide. Eu não deveria sucumbir às emoções depressivas, mas é muito difícil, cara. Eu nunca gostei de outro homem e, para falar a verdade, acho que este é o meu primeiro amor de verdade. Claro que eu já saí com mulheres, mas era tudo coisa passageira, coisa de tesão. Talvez eu seja mesmo um "viado sem-vergonha" como você falou e esteja precisando "pegar umas vadias ou dar para outros machos", mas estou completamente desnorteado._

_Pensando bem, acho que entendi o que você quis dizer com o "não estar agindo como homem" e nisso você tem toda a razão. Quer dizer, enquanto era EU quem me afastava, enquanto era EU quem mal falava com ele, enquanto era EU quem não fazia piadinhas ou brincadeiras, estava tudo bem, mas na primeira vez em que ELE mal falou comigo, eu desabei._

_É. "Engayzei" de vez (rsrs)_

_Bem, vou tentar me controlar e parar com esta choradeira. Daqui a pouco meu estoque de lenços acaba e a paciência de quem lê este blog também. (rsrs)_

_Uxxo08"_

Não havia mais relatos. O aquariano permaneceu calado.

Para ter certeza dos sentimentos do amigo leu o blog todo novamente. Respirou fundo ao levantar-se. Não sabia como agir. Não sabia se deveria se afastar ou se aproximar. O pior? Não poderia perguntar a ninguém.

_-oOo-_

_Santuário. Nove dias depois._

Mesmo depois de tantos dias Kamus não avisou a Afrodite que descobrira o site, mas todo dia entrava no blog para saber se havia novidades e ficava observando a casa do grego, vendo que a luz sempre se apagava muito tarde. Insônia.

Mas naquela noite o aquariano viu algo completamente inusitado. Milo estava saindo de sua casa. Na certa ia a uma balada. Sorriu. Pelo jeito o amigo finalmente estava saindo do fundo do poço. Ainda entrou no blog antes de dormir, mas não havia nada. Certamente o escorpiano só escreveria depois de voltar.

-o-

No dia seguinte era sábado e o aquariano ligou o computador assim que acordou.

"_Dia 25_

_Decidi "desengayzar" e fui até uma balada. Hétero, claro._

_Nunca pensei que isso fosse acontecer comigo, mas fiquei enjoado. Enjoado mesmo, com uma puta vontade de vomitar. Ainda bem que isso não aconteceu, mas foram menos de vinte minutos entre a minha entrada e a minha saída. Alguma coisa que eu bebi? Tequila. Mas não foi isso que me fez mal. O problema é que não paro de pensar nele um só segundo. Estou enjoado de tudo. Só o que eu queria era me sentir amado por ele, ao menos por um único dia. Será que estou parecendo uma garotinha abandonada? (as mulheres que tão gentilmente me escrevem, por favor me perdoem. A frase não é ofensiva) _

_Estou me sentindo meio estranho, contando os minutos para vê-lo no trabalho e com a insônia crescendo a cada dia. Parece até que vivo só para vê-lo no dia seguinte._

_Nunca me senti assim por ninguém. Talvez seja castigo. Eu sei que algumas (talvez várias) mulheres sofreram por minha causa, me ligavam direto e eu nunca queria atender. Agora sei como elas se sentiam..._

_Uxxo08"_

- Milo, até quando você vai sofrer desta forma?

Depois que falou, o francês ficou pensativo. Criou coragem e deixou uma mensagem anônima no blog. Assinou como P. O escorpiano não ia associar o P a Pingüim, então não teria problema. Depois que enviou a mensagem, se arrependeu. Obviamente queria a felicidade do amigo, mas será que jogá-lo nos braços de outro seria bom?

O aquariano ficou de olho no blog e na casa do amigo, mas o escorpiano nem respondeu, nem saiu de casa. Kamus foi dormir depois da 01:30 e a luz do grego ainda estava acesa.

_-oOo-_

_Santuário. Sete dias depois..._

O francês continuava entrando no blog em busca de atualizações, mas Milo não atualizava. Ao invés disso, por volta das onze e meia da noite, o aquariano o viu saindo de casa.

Talvez o amigo aceitara sua proposta. Seu coração disparou. Ficou com medo. E se o escorpiano se envolvesse com alguém e pegasse alguma doença?

- Kamus, você está sendo preconceituoso. O índice de doenças sexualmente transmissíveis em casais heterossexuais é igual ou talvez maior do que em casais homossexuais.

Ficou algum tempo calado. E se o grego se envolvesse emocionalmente com alguém? Seu coração disparou e ficou nervoso. Onde será que o escorpiano tinha ido? Pensando bem, não o queria envolvido outros homens.

- Por quê? Por que ele não pode se envolver com outros homens? – falou, tentando tirar outras idéias da cabeça – Mas ele não diz que gosta de mim? Se gosta de **mim**, por que vai ficar com **outros** homens? – discutiu consigo mesmo.

Kamus ficou tenso. Nem tinha muita certeza do motivo de sua apreensão, mas certamente não saberia qual seria sua reação ao descobrir que o amigo tinha ficado com alguém do mesmo sexo.

Permaneceu acordado até tarde, olhando periodicamente para a casa do outro, mas o grego não voltou tão cedo. Foi dormir desolado.

-o-

No dia seguinte, domingo, ainda não havia nada no blog. O aquariano entristeceu-se. Certamente Milo conseguira arrumar companhia.

Passou o dia em completa angústia até que, depois das quatro da tarde, viu um comentário no blog. Foi com o coração descompassado que iniciou a leitura.

"_Dia 33_

_Estou deprê total._

_Acreditem. Ontem fui até a porta de uma balada gay. Talvez o que eu estivesse sentindo (como me sugeriram em comentário) fosse apenas curiosidade e não amor. Se fosse assim, para me libertar, eu deveria arrumar um belo "bofe" (rsrs) e me entregar loucamente."_

- Milo, eu sou um idiota. Não deveria ter sugerido isso.

"_Infelizmente não deu certo. Senti nojo de mim mesmo ao chegar à porta. (mais uma vez, não quero que ninguém se ofenda. Não estou menosprezando os gays e nem sendo preconceituoso, afinal tudo indica que virei um, mas tudo ainda é muito novo para mim. Às vezes me sinto perdido e não sei como agir)._

_Se é que isso é possível, acho que sou um gay exclusivo. Eu não gosto de outros homens. Eu gosto do K."_

O francês ficou aliviado. Milo era realmente fiel aos sentimentos.

"_Claro que vi vários caras bonitos, mas nenhum deles servia para mim. Não era simplesmente ir até lá, achar um cara e ficar com ele. Não é só sexo o que procuro._

_Bem, eu saí de lá e fui até um bar onde passei a noite toda jogando sinuca, com um monte de bêbados, e enchendo a cara. Acordei tarde e agora estou aqui, deprimido, escrevendo esta bosta de blog._

_Uxxo08."_

Kamus ficou preocupado. Milo dava claros sinais de depressão. Pensou um pouco sobre o que o grego dizia sentir. Lendo tudo o que lera até o momento realmente não parecia tratar-se apenas de curiosidade. Tudo indicava que seus sentimentos eram, de fato, verdadeiros.

O francês passou o resto do dia pensando no escorpiano.

-o-

O aquariano foi dormir tarde, mas teve um sono tranqüilo. Sonhou que estava deitado na relva e o grego estava com a cabeça em seu colo. Milo sorria enquanto o francês fazia carinho nos cachos do amigo. O pior: Kamus estava gostando.

O cavaleiro de Aquário acordou reflexivo. Será que estava se deixando influenciar pelo blog do outro? Achou melhor tomar cuidado com este envolvimento. Seria pior começar a dar esperanças ao escorpiano e depois se ver apenas penalizado por sua situação. Isso certamente seria mais dolorido e destrutivo para o amigo.

_-oOo-_

_Santuário. Semana seguinte..._

Nos treinos Milo estava mais calado e distante do que nunca. Não se concentrou e acabou se machucando em um combate contra Afrodite. O aquariano, que estava próximo, foi socorrê-lo.

- Você está bem?

O grego levantou-se rapidamente, antes que o francês o tocasse.

- Estou Kamus. Volte para o seu combate. – disse friamente e afastou-se, sem deixar o outro demonstrar solidariedade.

Ao término daquela luta Milo foi para seu templo e não ficou para a segunda parte do treinamento.

-o-

Kamus prometera a si mesmo evitar envolvimento, mas sua curiosidade ansiava por mais. Entrou no blog assim que chegou em casa. O escorpiano já havia escrito.

"_Dia 34_

_Droga, droga, droga!!_

_Hoje me machuquei no trabalho e ele, que estava próximo, veio me ajudar. Eu fiquei com uma raiva tão grande que quase o soquei. Eu queria que ele morresse. _

_Não, EU queria morrer._

_Depressivo? Acho que não me resta mais lágrimas para chorar. Meus olhos ardem e meu rosto está inchado. Saí do trabalho mais cedo. Dói tê-lo tão perto e tão distante ao mesmo tempo. Acho que vou enlouquecer._

_Peço desculpas a todos pela última postagem. Fui agressivo, mas eu estava transtornado. Não sabia o que fazer, aonde ir, com quem falar. _

_Ah, agradeço a todos os que me escrevem, especialmente a Pequena Vênus (é flor, não deu certo tentar outro alvo). Acho que se eu não estivesse escrevendo este blog e falando com vcs, eu já teria enlouquecido._

_Obrigado._

_Uxxo08."_

O francês pensou em ir até o templo de Escorpião e abraçar o amigo. Pensou em dizer que tudo ficaria bem e que ele apenas precisava de tempo para melhorar. Mas, e se o grego entendesse errado? E se tentasse beijá-lo novamente? E se confundisse as coisas e achasse que Kamus gostava de si? Não. Fazer isso o com Milo seria uma malvadeza sem tamanho. O melhor era esperar. Dar tempo ao tempo. Afinal, nada como um dia após o outro.

_-oOo-_

_Santuário. Dois dias depois..._

Talvez o aquariano estivesse certo, pois dois dias depois o grego estava mais animado e até fez uma brincadeira com Aioria. Sorriu, como há tempos não fazia.

Assim que o francês voltou para casa, entrou no blog. O comentário era bem curto.

"_Dia 36_

_Obrigado, Pequena Vênus. Já estou fazendo isso._

_Uxxo08."_

Kamus ficou curioso. Abriu as mensagens enviadas pelos internautas e leu os comentários deixados. Entre eles, o da tal Pequena Vênus:

"_Oi, Uxxinho. Se eu fosse o K, e lesse tudo o que você escreveu, eu certamente me apaixonaria por vc. Vc é uma pessoa muito especial e não deve se abater. Desculpe te dizer para procurar outro cara, mas depois que o Rick me deixou eu só consegui sair da depressão depois de conhecer o Ma. Tudo bem. Deve ser mesmo diferente afinal sou mulher e vc homem, mas se eu fosse vc, colocaria um sorriso no rosto toda vez que encontrasse esse tal K. Eu não o deixaria me ver para baixo e sentir pena de mim. _

_Tudo, menos a compaixão. Bjinhos fofo e boa sorte. Sua amiga, _

_Pequena Vênus."_

Realmente era um bom conselho. E a menina estava certa. Sentir compaixão pelo outro seria o pior a fazer. Repensou sua forma de agir e desligou o computador. Deveria ajudar o amigo e não machucá-lo ainda mais.

_-oOo-_

_Santuário. Dias seguintes..._

Nos dias que se seguiram Milo já estava um pouco melhor, mas ainda subia sozinho. Agora sorria, o que era uma vitória. Seu blog ficou desatualizado por uma semana, mas Kamus continuava a entrar todos os dias antes de ir para o treinamento e durante a noite.

Foi no sábado pela manhã que o grego atualizou.

"_Dia 46_

_Voltei, depois de alguns dias sem atualizações._

_Em primeiro lugar agradeço aos que escreveram. Passei a sorrir mais e acho que isso me fez bem por um tempo (obrigado, Pequena Vênus). Mas depois de ler todos os comentários, e colocar alguns em prática, passei por um momento de profunda reflexão. Percebi que não adianta mais adiar o inadiável. Quase vomitei ao ler toda a merda que escrevi aqui durante 45 dias. Lamentável. Ao invés de sair limpo, eu só me afundo cada vez mais na lama da vergonha._

_Eu adoraria escrever que estou saindo com fulana, pegando sicrana ou trepando com beltrana. Mas não. Continuo vivendo uma merda de um amor platônico (e impossível) por um dos meus melhores amigos._

_Antes eu poderia fazer alguma coisa, bolar um plano, preparar uma armadilha. Mas agora, depois da cagada que eu fiz, depois de tê-lo agarrado à força, o que restou? Como vou confessar que estou apaixonado há anos? Como vou falar sobre meus sentimentos? Como declarar meu amor? Como, depois de uma bobagem daquelas?_

_Não me perdôo. Joguei fora a única chance de demonstrar que este amor é puro e verdadeiro. A única chance de mostrar que mais importante que o sexo de quem se ama, é amar. A única chance de dizer que eu faria o impossível para fazê-lo feliz. A única chance dele encarar este amor como algo bonito e não como algo nojento._

_Eu não pedi para me apaixonar e nem para sentir o que estou sentindo, mas no coração a gente não manda. Infelizmente._

_Infelizmente, porque ainda que eu pudesse fazer o tempo voltar e me declarasse em um jantar romântico ao som de violinos, será que ele estaria disposto a me assumir? Estaria disposto a pagar o preço? Estaria disposto a provar deste amor?_

_Chega de perguntas. Sinto-me uma espécie em extinção. O único nestas condições, com estes pensamentos, com estas idéias. O amor morreu. Ao menos dentro de mim._

_Uxxo08"_

Kamus ficou preocupado. Não gostou do tom fatalista utilizado pelo outro.

Durante a noite viu o grego saindo de casa. Uma nova tentativa, certamente. Suspirou. Se não podia fazer o escorpiano feliz, que deixasse alguém fazê-lo.

-o-

Na manhã seguinte o aquariano ligou o computador. O blog já estava atualizado.

"_Dia 47_

_Agradeço as pessoas que escreveram e disseram ser a minha última postagem tão bonita quanto uma poesia, mas na verdade, isso caiu como uma bomba sobre a minha cabeça._

_Não quero parecer ingrato e agradeço mais uma vez, mas foi com lágrimas que respondi às palavras de incentivo. Incentivo para quê? Por que continuo a escrever? Será que sou tão cego que não consigo ver?_

_Ontem fui à uma balada e conheci uma loira super-gostosa. Falei um monte de mentiras para ela e acabamos no motel. Foi a primeira vez que eu broxei. Vergonha de dizer isso? Eu não tenho mais vergonha. Perdi, junto com a minha coragem._

_Ela se vestiu e me xingou de viado. Eu continuei lá no quarto, sozinho, esperando o tempo passar. Mas ele simplesmente passou e nada aconteceu. Não, minto, aconteceu sim. Decidi ir ao médico o quanto antes._

_Uxxo08"_

O francês riu. O que o Milo ia fazer no médico? Pedir um viagra? Riu novamente. Apesar de trágica, a situação possuía uma veia cômica.

- Milucho, esta sua história está um pastelão grego. – riu e foi cuidar de seus afazeres.

-o-

Apenas no sábado seguinte o grego atualizou seu blog e mencionava a visita ao médico

"_Dia 53_

_Alguns estranharam o "ir ao médico", mas eu não estava me referindo a um viagra (rsrs). Eu me referia a um médico que me desse uma receita para comprar remédio tarja-preta contra insônia. Fui ao médico na segunda e ontem tomei o remédio. Tomei logo dois e não coloquei o relógio para despertar. Dormi das 02:10 às 13:25. Será que consigo melhorar esta marca?_

_Uxxo08"_

- Milo, Milo, ainda com dificuldades para dormir? Ao invés de um remédio para insônia, você deveria procurar um para depressão. Isso seria bem mais eficaz. – disse e ficou pensativo.

O amigo estava realmente depressivo. E o aquariano sentia grande culpa por isso.

_-oOo-_

_Santuário. Semana seguinte..._

O francês continuava na espreita, vigiando, mas nada aconteceu. A semana começava a passar e nada do grego atualizar o blog.

-o-

Era madrugada de quarta feira quando seu telefone tocou.

- Alô? – disse sonolento.

- Kamus, achei o site.

- Site?

- O site onde o Milo tem o blog.

- Dido, é você?

- Sou. Eu achei o site onde o Milo tem o blog.

- Mesmo? – fingiu não saber – Qual é?

O sueco passou o endereço.

- Acho que você deve ler tudo agora, Kamus. Estou muito preocupado com o que ele escreveu hoje.

- O que ele escreveu? – deitara onze e meia e não vira nada.

- Ele vai se matar.

- O QUÊ? – gritou despertando completamente.

- Ele vai se suicidar. Ele vai tomar soníferos e se matar.

- Você está brincando? – disse, mas percebeu pelo tom de voz que Afrodite estava muito alarmado – Desculpe. Vou acessar agora e ler tudo.

- Você anotou o endereço?

- Confirma para mim.

O pisciano repetiu.

- Me liga depois.

- Tudo bem, Dido, tchau.

Kamus ligou o computador, entrou no site e leu.

"_Dia 57_

_Como alguns perceberam em minha última postagem, desisti. Só o que eu precisava era de um remédio tarja-preta e agora eu o tenho. Meu médico me passou uma receita para tomar um sonífero por dia. Vcs acreditam, que por ser tarja preta, a receita só vale por apenas dez dias e depois disso tenho que voltar na farmácia para pegar remédios para mais dez dias? Como eu comprei na segunda passada o dia certo de comprar seria na quinta, mas como eu disse que ia viajar a trabalho o cara me vendeu dois dias antes, anotando em um livro que eu ainda tinha dois comprimidos sobrando. Se ele soubesse que depois desta compra eu tenho dezoito..._

_Imaginem que na bula diz para não tomar mais do que quatro por vez. E o pior é que os idiotas fazem caixas com cinco comprimidos. Se não pode tomar mais do que quatro, para que fazem a embalagem com cinco? Bem, não estou aqui para discutir estratégias de negócios, mas se eles acham que ninguém vai tentar se matar com isso, estão muito enganados. Bastava esperar um pouco mais e comprar novas caixas._

_Foi exatamente isso que eu fiz. Eu sei que eu não poderia tomar mais de quatro por vez, mas agora tenho dezoito na mão. É quase cinco vezes a dose máxima recomendada. O que será que acontece quando alguém toma dezoito soníferos de uma só vez? Tequila deve ajudar a descer :) pois é comprimido demais para o estômago agüentar sozinho. Tudo bem que na bula diz "em hipótese alguma se deve ingerir bebida alcoólica durante a ministração deste medicamento", mas eles mencionam "medicamento" e não "medicamentos", afinal, eu não tenho apenas um: eu tenho dezoito. E depois, quem realmente segue as ordens médicas à risca? (rsrs)_

_Bem, despeço-me aqui. Hoje é o último dia que eu escrevo. Agora estou quase lá. Já escolhi até a data: será na próxima sexta-feira. Ninguém vem sábado de manhã na minha casa. Quando me encontrarem, talvez no domingo ou segunda, eu já estarei bem melhor do que agora._

_Agradeço os inúmeros comentários e até pedidos de alguns (adeus, minha Pequena Vênus) para que eu não desista, mas como eu disse, desisti. Não posso mais. Eu não consigo. Estou destruído por dentro. Não quero mais viver vegetativamente, suplicando em silêncio por um amor impossível._

_Fico feliz ao saber que tanta gente se preocupou comigo, mas não tenho mais estrutura para continuar. Espero que entendam que não vou responder aos comentários deixados neste último relato._

_Obrigado de coração._

_Uxxo08_

_PS: Como todo bom suicida vou deixar uma cartinha. Vcs sabiam que tem um site que só fala disso? Tem umas cartas muito legais lá, mas vou fazer a minha própria. (rsrs)_

_Bem, só espero que o K seja feliz e não se martirize ao lembrar que um dia foi beijado por outro homem. E se ele soubesse o quanto este homem o amou e ainda o ama... Bom, chega de chorar. Minhas lágrimas não vão fazê-lo gostar de mim._

_Adeus."_

Kamus desesperou-se.

Seu telefone tocou pouco tempo depois. Atendeu. Era o sueco.

- Dido, ele vai se matar! Eu vou até a casa dele **agora!**

- Não, Kamus. Calma. Hoje ainda é quarta. Ele só vai tentar na sexta-feira.

- E se ele não esperar até lá?

- Ele vai esperar. Você viu que ele precisa de um dia sem trabalho no dia seguinte para fazer isso. Ele não quer que ninguém descubra e o leve até o hospital para uma lavagem estomacal.

- E o que eu vou fazer? Eu não quero que ele morra.

- Você leu o blog todo?

- Li. – respondeu sem pensar que o tempo não seria suficiente para ler nem dois dias de relato.

- Ele gosta de você.

- Gosta.

- Isso pode ser um trunfo. Por que você não o chama para sair na sexta-feira?

- E o que eu vou falar para ele?

- Sei lá. Convide-o para ver um filme, ir à uma balada... Pensando bem, é melhor não levá-lo para longe. Vai que ele resolve fraquejar o cosmo e se jogar na frente de um caminhão? Talvez seja melhor algo perto. O que você acha de um jantar aqui mesmo no Santuário?

- No Santuário?

- É. Na sua casa. Você o chama para jantar e enquanto isso eu vou até a casa dele, acho os remédios e os escondo.

- E se ele descobrir?

- Ele não vai descobrir. Eu retiro os remédios e os guardo em outro lugar. Aposto que depois do jantar ele vai querer colocar o plano suicida em ação.

- Mas a intenção não é evitar o suicídio?

- Claro, Kamus. Eu estou propondo uma armadilha. Por isso você irá atrás dele e, enquanto ele estiver procurando os remédios feito louco, você mostra os comprimidos e diz que ele não precisa daquilo. Diga que há outros meios de fazer a vida feliz.

O francês ficou mudo.

- Kamye, eu posso ir até a casa dele amanhã e já descobrir onde ele guarda o remédio. Isso vai facilitar na sexta.

- E se ele tentar se matar antes?

- Fale com ele amanhã cedo sobre a sexta-feira.

- E se ele tentar se matar agora?

- Então ligue para ele agora.

- E se eu estiver enganado?

- Ora, Kamye, diga que você pensou ter ouvido o telefone e achou que era ele. Invente qualquer coisa. Se ele estiver dormindo vai estar bêbado de sono e amanhã nem vai lembrar que você ligou. Se não atender é porque tomou os remédios.

- Vou ligar.

- Ok. Pense no meu plano.

- Obrigado, Dido.

- Me liga em seguida?

- Ligo.

O aquariano ligou para o grego, mas Milo realmente estava dormindo. A voz de sono deu até pena no francês.

- Alô? – respondeu quase em um sussurro.

- Milo, é o Kamus. Você ligou para mim?

- Não. – a voz ficou quase inaudível.

- Tudo bem, boa noite.

- Boa. – desligou.

Em seguida o francês ligou para o sueco.

- Dido?

- Oi.

- Vamos colocar nosso plano em ação.

-oOo-

_Nota da autora – Agradecimentos_

Agradeço a todos que acompanham a fic, em especial a quem escreveu: Anjo Setsuna, Shiryuforever94, Haina Aquarius-sama, Ophiuchus no Shaina, justpeachy (obrigada pela review. Aqui está a atualização), graziele, Princess Andromeda, Shinsei-chan, Ana Paula, Litha-chan, Camis, Leo no Nina, Sa-chan (obrigada pela review. Bem, tire suas dúvidas. Pobre Milucho T.T)

-oOo-

_Nota da autora - Contato_

Podem me contatar, brigar, criticar, reclamar, dar dicas ou só escrever para bater papo no erika(ponto)patty(arroba)gmail(ponto)com (não tem o BR); ou via review neste site.

Bela Patty

Julho / 2008


	3. Partindo para a ação

**A ARMADILHA**

**A Armadilha – Capítulo III – Partindo para a ação**

_No capítulo anterior_:_ Kamus começa a ler o blog do escorpiano e descobre o motivo de sua angústia. Milo afasta-se cada vez mais de todos. O francês sugere ao grego relacionar-se com outra pessoa, mas fica em dúvida com relação aos próprios sentimentos. Afrodite liga para o aquariano durante a madrugada, diz ter achado o blog e faz uma revelação bombástica: o escorpiano pretende se suicidar. Kamus fica fora de si, mas o sueco o acalma. Os dois bolam uma armadilha para evitar o suicídio do grego._

_-oOo-_

_(final do capítulo anterior)_

- Milo, é o Kamus. Você ligou para mim?

- Não. – a voz ficou quase inaudível.

- Tudo bem, boa noite.

- Boa. – desligou.

Em seguida o francês ligou para o sueco.

- Dido?

- Oi.

- Vamos colocar nosso plano em ação.

_-oOo-_

_Santuário. Manhã seguinte. Na área de treinamento..._

O aquariano chegou à arena quase uma hora antes do horário de início dos combates. Seu intuito era ter tempo para conversar tranqüilamente com o grego e evitar a fuga do outro. Entretanto, neste aspecto o escorpiano não foi colaborativo e apresentou-se apenas após a abertura do treinamento.

Apesar de seu plano inicial fracassar, o francês não se abalou. Esperou pacientemente até o intervalo da manhã para uma abordagem eficaz.

- Bom dia, Milo, eu gostaria de te fazer um convite. – foi direto ao assunto.

- Bom dia, Kamus. Um convite? – indagou curioso.

- Quero te convidar para um jantar na sexta-feira.

- Um... jantar?

- Um jantar entre amigos.

- Legal. – disse sem muito entusiasmo – Quem vai?

- Eu e você.

- Engraçado, Kamus. – falou sem sorrir – Um jantar entre amigos, com apenas dois amigos?

- Qual o problema? Não podemos jantar juntos, como amigos?

- Podemos, mas... esse não é um tipo de convite comum. O que você está aprontando?

- Não estou aprontando nada. Apenas faz tempo que não conversamos. Podemos aproveitar para colocar o papo em dia.

O escorpiano foi ficando mais sério e olhando para o chão.

- Não sei, Kamus. Ultimamente não sou o que pode ser chamado de "_boa companhia_". Acho melhor deixar para outra oportunidade. – olhou para o aquariano.

- Eu assumo o risco. Afinal, terei um final de semana inteiro para me recuperar da sua "_má companhia_". – sorriu – Vamos. – insistiu – Em homenagem aos velhos tempos de amizade.

Milo sorriu em resposta.

- Esse seu sorriso significa um "sim"? – questionou esperançoso.

O escorpiano sorriu novamente.

- Tudo bem, Kamus. Em homenagem aos velhos tempos.

- As nove na minha casa?

- Não é melhor na minha? Vamos ter que descer de qualquer jeito.

O francês não queria que o outro soubesse que o jantar seria no templo de Aquário. Era melhor deixá-lo acreditar que sairiam do Santuário.

- Preciso te mostrar algo em minha casa antes de descermos.

- Tudo bem. Como quiser.

- Então te espero às nove.

- E qual será o restaurante?

- Surpresa. – disse e virou-se, retornado ao seu posto.

Milo ficou algum tempo olhando para o amigo, tentando decifrar o que se passava na cabeça do outro.

_-oOo-_

_Sexta-feira. Templo de Aquário..._

O aquariano foi cedo para casa e começou os preparativos. Colocou o vinho para gelar, arrumou a mesa, colocou a lasanha no forno. Não dava para exigir grandes dotes culinários de um cavaleiro. Verificou se a torta holandesa não havia derretido no caminho de subida até sua casa e foi para o banho.

-o-

- Kamus? – o grego chamou-o por volta das nove à porta de seu templo – Posso entrar?

- Alguma vez eu já o impedi de entrar? – o francês apareceu com uma calça de microfibra escura e uma camisa azul clara.

- Nossa, se eu soubesse que o jantar era de gala teria me arrumado melhor. – o escorpiano vestia calça jeans e uma camisa branca um pouco justa.

- Humpf. Você sabe que fica bem de jeans e branco.

- Eu fico bem de qualquer jeito. – piscou maroto.

O aquariano sorriu. Aquele era o tipo de comentário que o grego faria em qualquer ocasião e, ultimamente, se tornara tão raro ser ouvido.

- Que bom. Vejo que está de bom humor.

- De **ótimo** humor. – sorriu – Até decidi viver esta noite como se fosse **a última**.

- Boa proposta. – o francês forçou um sorriso, lembrando-se da ameaça no blog do escorpiano.

- Humm... Que cheiro bom. Vai me dizer que o jantar é aqui?

- Descubra você mesmo. – replicou.

- Lasanha!! – exclamou, deliciado, ao aspirar o ar.

- Não é lasanha.

- Tenho certeza que é. Adoro lasanha. Reconheço este aroma em qualquer lugar.

- Ok, espertinho, sente-se. – apontou a mesa na sala de jantar, toda arrumada.

- Nossa, será que mereço um jantar assim? – olhou em volta zombeteiro – Onde estão os violinos?

- Violinos?

- Pelo jeito você vai me pedir em casamento.

O francês riu.

- Você não muda, Milo.

- Mudo sim, Kamus. Pode apostar. – disse com seriedade e ficou encarando o outro.

- Bem, então porque você não senta e me conta o que mudou?

- Foi você quem fez a lasanha? – indagou ao sentar-se.

- Completamente. Montei e assei.

- Humm... Será que saio vivo deste jantar? – questionou sorrindo.

- Bem, acho que posso garantir a refeição, – disse ao retornar com a massa – mas você terá que se contentar com a ausência dos violinos. – colocou a lasanha sobre a mesa, sentando em seguida.

- Nada de violinos? Que pena. – replicou fingindo decepção – Justamente hoje que coloquei meu melhor perfume.

O aquariano olhou para o amigo e sorriu. Era exatamente isso o que admirava no grego: seu bom-humor.

- Parece-me que hoje você está bem espirituoso. Posso dizer que eu estava com saudade deste seu jeito.

- Prometo ser o Milo, – beijou os dedos, como uma promessa – apenas o Milo e somente o Milo, até o final do jantar.

- Só até o final do jantar?

- Infelizmente depois do jantar eu viro abóbora. Aí não posso prometer mais nada.

- Então vamos aproveitar o jantar antes que o final chegue. Você abre o vinho?

- Vinho francês? Caramba! Mereço mesmo tal tratamento?

- Não fique assim tão feliz. – o aquariano brincou – Na verdade vou te oferecer um vinho francês meio velho e encalhado.

- Uff. Sabia que eu não estava com esta bola toda. – pegou a garrafa e ficou sério – Reserva de 1990?

- Eu não disse que era velho? – sorriu.

- Não podemos abrir este vinho, Kamus.

- Por que não?

- É um vinho velho e caro. Você deveria guardá-lo para uma ocasião especial.

- E um jantar em minha casa não é uma ocasião especial? Você sabe quantas vezes eu cozinho durante o ano?

- Estou falando sério, Kâ.

O francês sorriu. Fazia tempo que o amigo não o tratava por diminutivos.

- Eu também. – deu uma pequena pausa – E não se preocupe, Ucho. Tenho outro. Depois, você não vai tratar esta noite como sendo a última? Quero que seja especial.

- Cuidado com o que você deseja, cavaleiro de Aquário.

- Por quê?

- Seu desejo pode se tornar realidade.

- Então que tal aplacar meu desejo e elogiar a lasanha que eu tive tanto trabalho para fazer? – disse, colocando um pedaço da massa no prato do amigo.

- Fala sério, Kâ. Até **eu **consigo fazer uma lasanha. Basta colocar uma massa, um queijo, um presunto, outra massa, outro queijo, outro presunto.

- Ah, mas eu duvido que o molho que você faça seja tão bom quanto o meu.

- Molho pronto de caixinha? – perguntou e os dois riram.

O jantar seguiu animadamente, inclusive na hora da sobremesa quando o aquariano serviu a torta holandesa.

- Hummm, Kamye. Esta torta está ótima. Melhor que a lasanha. Foi você quem fez?

- Obviamente não, Milo.

- Por isso me pareceu tão boa. – riu debochado – Desculpa, é brincadeira. A lasanha estava deliciosa.

- É. Eu percebi pelo tanto que sobrou. – olhou para o refratário quase vazio.

- Só podia comer um pedaço? – questionou fingindo indignação.

- Claro que não. – sorriu.

De repente um silêncio se abateu sobre os dois. O escorpiano olhou profundamente para o francês. Kamus ficou sem-graça.

- Antes de começarmos o jantar você disse que havia mudado. – disse ao grego – Em que você mudou?

- Em tudo.

- E por quê?

- Assunto muito delicado.

- Então por que não sentamos no sofá e você me conta?

- Tudo bem. – sorriu.

Os dois se levantaram e sentaram no grande sofá, mais ou menos próximos.

- Então, o que lhe aflige? – o aquariano perguntou.

- Como eu disse, é um assunto delicado.

- E você pode me contar o que é?

O grego deu um suspiro e ficou algum tempo quieto. Depois olhou para o francês e perguntou-lhe:

- Kamus, você já se apaixonou por alguém?

O aquariano ficou alguns segundos sem resposta.

- Bem, acho todo mundo já se apaixonou por alguém, não? – respondeu, pouco à vontade.

- Estou apaixonado por uma pessoa. – disse, sem tirar os olhos do amigo.

- Mesmo?

- Sim. Na verdade estou apaixonado há anos.

- Deve ser uma pessoa muito especial.

- Fascinantemente especial.

O francês não conseguiu evitar um pequeno sorriso.

- E esta pessoa... sabe que você gosta dela? – perguntou sem encarar o escorpiano.

- Talvez. Quer dizer, acho que ela desconfia.

- E... você pensa em se declarar? – questionou, olhando timidamente para o grego.

- Já me declarei.

- E?

- Antes de ir para a Espanha tentei beijá-la à força e levei um belo soco. – disse e sorriu enigmaticamente.

Kamus sentiu o rosto queimar e desviou o olhar.

- Talvez ... ela não estivesse preparada para viver este amor. – o aquariano replicou sem encará-lo.

- É. – disse pensativo – Talvez ela não tenha se dado conta que aquilo não era brincadeira, mas amor de verdade.

O silêncio voltou a se abater sobre ambos.

- Bem, – o escorpiano levantou-se – obrigado pelo jantar. Foi ótimo.

- Você já vai?

- É melhor. Daqui a pouco vou acabar te constrangendo, isso se já não o fiz. Melhor que eu vá embora.

- Mas nossa conversa mal começou.

- Ao contrário, Kamus. A gente conversou demais.

- Eu te chateei?

- Claro que não, Kâ. – disse com um sorriso triste – Sou eu quem não sou mais uma boa companhia há tempos.

- Fique.

- Obrigado pelo convite, mas preciso ir. Outras obrigações me aguardam.

- Que obrigações?

- Aquelas as quais um homem não pode fugir. – deu uma pausa e olhou para o francês de cima a baixo – Obrigado pelo jantar, Kamus. Pode apostar que foi inesquecível.

- Pelo seu ar de tristeza, eu não diria isso.

- Engano seu, caro amigo. Foi uma noite única. – andou até a saída – Adeus. – olhou rapidamente em volta e depois pousou o olhar sobre o aquariano – Vou sentir saudades. – disse com a voz embargada.

- Da lasanha?

- De você. – virou-se e saiu rapidamente.

O francês logo saiu atrás dele. A luz que refletia no rosto do grego não mentia. Seus olhos brilharam. Estavam cheios de lágrimas.

-o-

Milo desceu as escadas com velocidade. Adentrando seu templo foi direto para o quarto. Abriu a gaveta do criado mudo e a revirou completamente. Sem achar o que queria, retirou-a e virou o conteúdo na cama. Nada.

- É por isso que você procura? – o aquariano perguntou, exibindo na mão direita alguns envelopes de comprimido.

O escorpiano secou violentamente o rosto, deu dois passos na direção do amigo e estendeu a mão.

- Me dá. – ordenou com seriedade, sem conter a mão que tremia.

- Claro que não. Você não precisa disso.

- Kamus, não se meta em minha vida. Você não sabe o que está falando.

- Não sei? Acha que sou estúpido? Acha que não sei o que você vai fazer com estes comprimidos?

- Isso **não** te diz respeito. – secou os olhos com fúria – Devolva os remédios e vá embora.

- Não vou devolver.

- Não seja imbecil. Se eu não conseguir agora, basta esperar algumas semanas e comprar mais.

- Tudo bem. – sorriu – Então você espera algumas semanas.

- ME DÁ, CXXXXXX! – o grego gritou, avançando de uma vez.

O francês foi jogado contra a parede, mas conseguiu segurar as mãos do escorpiano.

- Milo, pára!

- Me dá!

- Eu não vou te dar.

- Me dá logo! – disse e fez força no braço do aquariano, ouvindo um breve gemido de desconforto – Eu não quero te machucar, Kamus.

O francês colocou a mão com os envelopes para trás e Milo avançou, envolvendo o outro com os braços, tentando pegar os comprimidos.

- Esquece, Ucho. Eu **não vou **te deixar fazer isso!

A afirmação do aquariano fez o grego parar o que estava fazendo. Afastou-se lentamente do amigo.

- Por que, Kâ? – perguntou em tom de voz baixo, desprovido de esperanças – Por que não vai deixar? O que há para ser salvo?

- Você. – disse.

- Me salvar? Para quê? Para que eu possa viver em um mundo perfeito onde não existe dor e todas as pessoas são felizes? – perguntou sarcástico – Não me julgue mal, Kamus. Não sou tão idiota assim.

- Eu li seu blog.

- Estou percebendo.

- Como eu posso deixar você fazer uma loucura destas?

- De qual loucura você está falando? Sofrer por alguém inalcançável ou parar a dor de uma vez?

- Milo, o mundo não acabou. E você é inteligente, bonito...

- Por favor! – interrompeu o outro – Não me venha com frases prontas do tipo "a vida é bela", "você vai encontrar alguém que te ame", "eu não sou o cara certo para você", "você merece alguém melhor", "podemos ser amigos", bláblábláblá.

- Não é isso que eu ia dizer. Eu ia dizer que você é inteligente, bonito e charmoso por si só. Não precisaria ter bebido naquela noite.

O escorpiano ficou algum tempo calado, olhando curiosamente para o francês, tentando entender as palavras do outro.

- Eu fui um idiota, Kamus. – disse finalmente, com visível arrependimento – Passei quase a vida toda apaixonado por você. Na nossa infância eu sempre queria brincar com você, lutar com você, ficar perto de você. Você era minha inspiração e continuou a ser até minha adolescência. Só que nesta nova fase eu fantasiava que você era um herói e me salvava dos perigos do mundo. – sorriu – Bobo, né? Coisa de moleque.

O comentário fez o aquariano sorrir também.

- De lá para cá todos estes anos se passaram e eu fiz mil planos e articulações, imaginando uma forma de revelar o quanto eu gostava de você. – deu uma pausa – E eu nem posso dizer como me senti quando você se foi. Eu fiquei vazio, oco, como um pedaço de nada. – demonstrou profunda tristeza – E quando você voltou... – sorriu abertamente – ...era como se meu melhor sonho tivesse sido realizado. Você era meu novamente. Mesmo que um "meu" figurado, distante, na casa de Aquário, sem saber absolutamente nada sobre meus sentimentos, mas "meu". "Meu Kamus". E isso me fazia bem. – sorriu.

O francês acompanhou o sorriso, porém ainda manteve o silêncio.

- Eu sei que fui ciumento, exigindo sua atenção o tempo todo, esbravejando quando você não me notava, mas acho que agora você sabe o porquê. E, por incrível que pareça, eu vivi feliz assim, cultivando um doce amor platônico. – deu outra pausa – Então eu tive aquele sonho e ele acabou comigo. Eu tinha certeza absoluta que eu ia morrer – ficou melancólico – e se fosse assim, eu jamais voltaria a ver seu rosto, ouvir sua voz, tocar em você, mesmo que fosse em um abraço de feliz aniversário. – deu mais uma pausa – Eu enlouqueci, Kamus. Imagine minha situação: anos a fio gostando de você, sem nunca dizer absolutamente nada, e em poucos dias eu poderia estar morto, sem ao menos ter revelado o que sentia.

Milo respirou fundo.

- Eu juntei toda a coragem do mundo, ou a que eu consegui juntar, e te chamei naquela quarta-feira antes da minha partida para me declarar. Eu nem dormi direito à noite.

- Pensei que as olheiras e a agitação eram pela viagem. – Kamus falou.

- Não. Não eram. Era tensão, mas não pela viagem. Era medo de falar com você.

- E por que você não disse nada naquele dia?

- Depois de você me chamar de infantil e cabeça-oca? Se eu falasse alguma coisa ou você daria risada e pensaria que era uma brincadeira ou ficaria furioso e me jogaria escada abaixo até Áries.

- É. Talvez. – o aquariano falou, pensando um pouco sobre o assunto.

- Eu entrei em desespero, Kâ. Faltavam poucos dias. Eu **precisava** te contar. Na sexta eu me arrumei, me preparando para uma declaração, mas fiquei tão nervoso que até no ensaio na frente do espelho eu fiquei mudo. – deu uma pequena pausa – Então eu abri uma bebida e tomei um copo. Mas a tensão não diminuía. E não diminuiu, até que eu tomei quase toda a garrafa. – olhou para baixo.

Os dois não trocaram palavras por alguns segundos.

- Eu fui tão egoísta, Kamus. Eu quis apressar as coisas por causa de um sonho imbecil e... – calou-se e ficou olhando para baixo – Na minha doce ilusão de "declaração amorosa" eu iria até sua casa, diria tudo o que eu te falei agora, você perceberia que era verdade, nos beijaríamos e... teríamos uma noite maravilhosa. Humpf! – deu um leve suspiro – Eu sou um grande idiota sonhador, isso sim. – ficou olhando para baixo – Isso nunca aconteceria.

- Não, Milo. Você não é idiota. – aproximou-se do grego – E como pode ter certeza que não aconteceria?

- Kamus, se eu repetisse tudo o que eu te disse agora, me aproximasse de você – aproximou-se um pouco, ficando muito perto – E tentasse te beijar, você se deixaria beijar?

- Eu... não sei.

- Se eu tocasse em seu rosto, – tocou o rosto do francês – desde que você não quisesse me matar, claro. Você está com vontade de me matar agora? – brincou.

- Não. – riu.

- Então se eu tocasse seu rosto e aproximasse meus lábios dos seus. – chegou perigosamente perto da boca do aquariano – Você aceitaria um beijo? – falou quase em um sussurro.

Kamus aspirou o perfume delicioso que o outro emanava e fechou os olhos momentaneamente. Quando os abriu, encontrou um belo par de olhos azuis.

- Esse seria o jeito certo de se declarar? – o francês perguntou baixinho, com a respiração alterada.

- Você é quem deveria me dizer. – o grego respondeu no mesmo tom, fazendo seus lábios roçarem de leve nos lábios do outro.

Kamus estremeceu de leve, fechou os olhos e abriu um pouco a boca. Milo aproximou-se lentamente.

Os lábios tocaram-se com suavidade. A língua morna invadiu a boca francesa com delicadeza. Instantes depois o aquariano parou o beijo e afastou-se. O escorpiano abriu os olhos e ficou parado, esperando. Kamus não tirava os olhos dos lábios do grego. Milo moveu-se milímetros de distância em direção à boca do outro e parou.

O francês ficou alguns segundos firme, mas não resistiu. Avançou.

De delicado, o beijo passou a ardente. As línguas serpentearam incessantes em busca de satisfação. Mãos deslizaram pelas costas alheias, aproximando os corpos. Os remédios caíram no chão. A temperatura aumentou, a respiração tornou-se ofegante, as carícias se intensificaram.

Milo parou o beijo e olhou felinamente para o amigo. Aproximou os lábios do pescoço do aquariano e deu uma chupada de leve. Kamus fechou os olhos e jogou a cabeça para trás, entregando-se. Enquanto o beijava, o escorpiano começou a desabotoar-lhe lentamente a camisa. Quando o fez, retirou-a devagar e sorriu ao ver as inúmeras sardas. Puxou-o para junto de si e passou a beijar-lhe o ombro e o peito. Parou. O francês estava bastante ofegante.

O grego pegou em sua mão e levou-o em direção à cama. Pegou o edredom que a enfeitava e retirou-o, junto com as coisas da gaveta espalhada. Empurrou gentilmente o aquariano para a cama e retirou-lhe o cinto.

Kamus estremeceu quando o outro desabotoou sua calça, abriu-a e começou a beijar sua barriga. Ao sentir a mão ousada tocar seu membro, o francês gemeu. Entretanto aquele era só o começo. Milo abaixou-lhe a cueca e beijou sua virilha. Fechou a mão em volta do sexo do amante, lambeu-lhe toda a extensão e abocanhou-lhe a glande, fazendo pressão com a boca. O aquariano soltou um gemido mais alto e instintivamente sentou-se. O escorpiano sorriu e empurrou o outro novamente para a cama, atacando sua boca e deslizando a mão por seu sexo.

Kamus estava muito excitado, mas queria mais das preliminares. Puxou o grego para junto de seu corpo e girou por cima dele. Pegando a camisa do outro, começou a desabotoá-la. Ao ver o peito nu do escorpiano aproximou os lábios, lambeu, sugou e mordiscou-lhe o mamilo. Milo ofegou e fechou os olhos, demonstrando puro prazer aos toques ousados do francês. Os arrepios de deleite do grego fizeram o aquariano sorrir. Com um sorriso malicioso abriu o jeans do escorpiano e deslizou a mão para dentro, despudoradamente. Milo gemeu e arqueou as costas de tesão.

- Eu quero você. – o francês sussurrou com lascividade no ouvido do grego, abaixando-se um pouco para morder o ombro moreno com luxúria.

_-oOo-_

_Templo de Escorpião. Tarde de sábado..._

- UHUH!! – o escorpiano gritou e saiu correndo pela sala – Eu não disse que desta vez **eu** ia acabar com você, _francesinho_? YEAH!! – socou o ar três vezes.

- Tudo bem, Milo. Você venceu. – colocou o controle do videogame de lado – Mas precisa ficar gritando, dançando e pulando para tudo quanto é lado?

- Desculpe, meu querido cavaleiro de Aquário, – aproximou-se – mas sou insaciável por vitórias.

- Pelo que vi ontem à noite, não apenas por vitórias. – sorriu enigmaticamente.

O grego sorriu em resposta.

- Isso é um desafio, _francesinho_?

- Que tipo de desafio?

- Que eu não consigo te deixar alucinado em menos de um minuto?

- Um minuto? Humpf! Você não é tão bom assim. – o aquariano desdenhou.

O escorpiano sorriu e aproximou-se do outro.

- Tem certeza? – sussurrou e enfiou a língua dentro do ouvido do francês enquanto deslizava a mão por seu corpo e alcançava seu sexo.

- Ainda bem que eu não apostei nada. – Kamus gemeu.

- Agora que começamos, só paro com a vitória. – puxou o outro para junto de si.

_-oOo-_

_Templo de Escorpião, manhã de domingo, pouco antes do almoço..._

Milo conferiu mentalmente o que havia colocado em sua mochila: roupas, videogame, jogos, algumas coisinhas íntimas... O francês saíra de sua casa há pouco e o esperava no Templo de Aquário para almoçarem.

Pegou o tubo de lubrificante e jogou dentro da mochila antes de fechá-la.

Estava saindo de sua casa quando se lembrou de algo muito importante. Pegou o telefone e fez uma ligação.

- Alô? – o interlocutor atendeu.

- Deu certo. – o grego falou

- DEU?? – o interlocutor gritou do outro lado da linha – E como foi?

- Ele também queria.

- Eu sabia. Agora diga: sou ou não sou demais?

- Sem estrelismos. – a princípio o escorpiano falou com rispidez, mas logo riu – Valeu. Pode apagar os e-mails. Tô te devendo uma das grandes.

- E quando vou saber os detalhes?

- Quando eu tiver tempo.

- Por que você não vem agora?

- Agora não dá. Eu estou indo para... outro templo. – disse e sorriu.

- Hummm... sei. – riu – Então vou pegar uma senha e sentar no final da fila.

- Vou fazer tempo para você. – o grego prometeu – Isso se não rolar um ciúme.

- Nossa! Já está assim?

- Você sabe. O Milucho é irresistível.

- E um grande mentiroso.

Os dois riram.

- E o que você vai fazer com os soníferos?

- Jogar fora, como os dois primeiros. – o escorpiano respondeu.

- E se ele desconfiar?

- Digo que minha insônia acabou depois que ele entrou na minha vida.

- Aposto que não foi só na sua vida que ele entrou.

Os dois riram.

- Depois a gente se fala.

- Ok, Milo de Escorpião. Seja bem-vindo de volta à normalidade. – o outro disse.

- A verdadeira volta dos que não foram.

- Sério mesmo que existe um site de cartas suicidas?

- Você está me atrasando. – o grego reclamou.

- Ai, ai. Isso é que é vontade de **dar**.

- Olha como fala comigo!

- Bem vindo ao clube, "mona". – disse e riu gostosamente.

O grego desligou, rindo bastante.

Afrodite, ainda rindo, colocou o telefone no lugar e foi até seu quarto. Ligou o computador e acessou o e-mail.

- O Milo está louco? Apagar? Como eu faço para apagar um e-mail? – ficou pensativo – Hummm... Acho que é só não acessar mais. Só isso.

Por via das dúvidas o sueco apagou de seu computador tudo o que remetesse a seus dois personagens: Pequena Vênus e Tide, criados a partir de relações com o seu próprio nome. Antes de apagar a planilha que continha os dias e o que deveria acontecer em cada um deles, deu uma última lida.

**ANTES DA ESPANHA**

01 Semana antes - Milo fala que acha que vai morrer. Afrodite (_tenho que ser convincente_) faz um escândalo para atrair mais cavaleiros para ouvir a história.

(dias depois) Milo fala com Kamus em particular sobre o sonho. (_em particular? Danadinho, não? Rsrsrs_)

**Primeira Tentativa** – Sexta – Milo beija Kamus. (_tomara que dê certo, assim o Milucho não vai ter que fingir ser o que não é por um bom tempo_)

**VOLTA PARA A GRÉCIA (se a "****Primeira Tentativa****" falhar)**

Dia 01 – Quarta – Volta do Milo.

Dia 02 – Quinta – Milo fala com Saori.

Dia 04 – Sábado – Milo apronta as três caixas. Afrodite (_euzinho_) fala com Kamus e faz ele ir até o templo de Escorpião para pegar o Milo mexendo nas caixas. Com muita sorte, a curiosidade do aquariano o faz abrir a "_não abrir nunca mais"_

(assim que der) – Afrodite vê o máximo de cavaleiros juntos, inclusive o Kamus, fala sobre o Milo, sugere depressão e amor não-correspondido.

(assim que der) – Milo fala para Kamus que vai conversar com Afrodite. Afrodite conta a Kamus sobre o blog. (Milo fará um blog mais sóbrio, afinal ele está descrevendo uma desgraça e não uma comédia – _que pena rsrsrs_)

(assim que der) – Milo reclama no blog de alguma coisa que o Kamus fez.

Dia 14 – Terça – Tide (_eu!!_) escreve para o Milo.

Dia 15 – Quarta – Milo, no blog, agradece a Tide. (_eu de novo!!_)

Dia 25 – Sábado – (postagem do blog de 24 – Sexta) – Milo vai a uma balada e fica apenas 20 min.

Dia 33 – Domingo – (postagem do blog de 32 – Sábado) – Milo vai até uma balada gay. (_desperdício eu não ir junto rsrsrs_)

Dia 35 – Terça – Pequena Vênus (_eu!!_) escreve para Milo.

Dia 36 – Quarta – Milo passa a sorrir mais, por causa da Pequena Vênus. (_eu sou demais, não? rsrs_)

Dia 46 – Sábado – Milo, no blog, se revolta com sua situação.

Dia 47 – Domingo – (postagem do blog de 46 – Sábado) – Milo broxa com uma loira (_por que não ruiva? Não consegui convencer o Milucho a mudar_)

Dia 53 – Sábado – Milo fala, no blog, do remédio para insônia.

Dia 57 – Quarta – Milo fala, no blog, em suicídio na sexta. Afrodite fala do site para Kamus e o convence (_vai ser difícil_) a convidar o Milo para sair.

Dia 58 – Quinta – Lembrar Milo de não responder nada no blog.

Dia 59 – Sexta – Dia do suicídio – Lembrar Milo de deixar os remédios na gaveta da cozinha, pois Afrodite vai combinar isso com Kamus (_se o cavaleiro de Aquário soubesse rsrsrs_)

**Segunda Tentativa**_ – _Milo tenta se aproveitar de sua fragilidade para fisgar o Kamus.

Dia 60 – Se o Milo me ligar é porque não deu certo a "Segunda Tentativa" e vamos ter que pensar em alguma coisa muito boa!

- Meu caro francês, espero realmente que você aproveite o momento. Aquele grego louco te ama. Foi por isso que aceitei fazer parte desta armadilha maluca.

Sorriu.

- E se eu tivesse que fazer de novo? Como seria? O que eu mudaria?

Ficou pensativo

- Bem, a história eu deixaria a mesma. Este lance de sonho macabro, carta de perdão, mudança radical, blog escondido, falso suicídio, é tudo muito legal. Mas o que eu mudaria? Eu deveria chorar ao entregar a carta para o Kamus? (1) Ou chorar ao ligar para ele de madrugada? (2) – riu – Não. Seria forçado demais. – pensou um pouco – Bem, se eu tivesse que fazer tudo de novo, acho que não diria que o Milo tinha amnésia. Assim o Mask não teria me dado uma bronca na frente do meu público. (3) Público! Isso mesmo! Talvez eu mudasse um pouco o meu texto, eu seria mais... teatral.

Levantou-se em um rompante e pegou o vidro de perfume que estava próximo.

- Muito obrigado. Sinto-me honrado por receber esta premiação de melhor ator. – segurou o vidro com mais força – Em primeiro lugar eu gostaria de agradecer ao Brad Pitt, pois foi por causa dele que eu me interessei por cinema. – riu – Quem não concorda comigo? – riu ainda mais.

E ainda ficou uns bons minutos se divertindo com seu discurso de vitória.

_-oOo-_

_Nota da autora – explicações_

( 1 ) Fato mencionado do capítulo I – O início de tudo.

( 2 ) Fato mencionado do capítulo II – Descobertas.

( 3 ) Máscara dá uma bronca em Afrodite no Capítulo I – O início de tudo, quando este sugere que o Milo tem amnésia.

-oOo-

_Nota da autora – Agradecimentos_

Agradeço a todos que acompanham a fic, em especial a quem escreveu: Sa-chan (não tenho seu e-mail então não pude responder, mas obrigada pela review. Bjins), Shiryuforever94, Paola Scorpio, Camis, Justpeachy (também não tenho seu e-mail, mas agradeço imensamente mais um coment. Sobre o nome da fic, leia este novo cap e tire suas próprias conclusões rsrs. Bjos), Anjo Setsuna, Haina Aquarius-sama, Giselle, Graziele, Mfm2885, Leo no Nina, Thyana, Ophiuchus no Shaina, Princess Andromeda, Persefone-San, Litha-chan.

-oOo-

_Nota da autora - Contato_

Podem me contatar, brigar, criticar, reclamar, dar dicas ou só escrever para bater papo no erika(ponto)patty(arroba)gmail(ponto)com (não tem o BR); ou via review neste site.

Bela Patty .

Agosto / 2008


End file.
